Ric Auré : Affaire 9 : Plongée dans les abysses
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Neuvième et avant-dernière affaire de Ric Auré. La vérité a éclaté au sujet de Ric Auré ... et des changements irréversibles semblent s'être produits chez lui. Est-ce donc alors possible de retrouver ce qu'il a perdu ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Un abandon amer

**Chapitre 1 : Un abandon amer**

« Comment est-ce que Ric va ? »

« Pas vraiment très bien. Je pensais qu'avec Lania de retour, il se sentirait mieux mais ça n'a rien arrangé. Il continue de déprimer. Il faut dire que passer du jour au lendemain avec ce corps, c'est tout simplement horrible. »

_Les femmes parlent entre elles, Alphonse et Emairon ne faisant qu'écouter les conversations des demoiselles. Toutes concernent Ric mais pour cause : le jeune homme est devenu une sorte de monstre mutant de plusieurs pokémons. Séphyria soupire, disant :_

« Et d'après les scientifiques fronsais, il n'y a pas vraiment de solution à l'heure actuelle. Il faut dire que le cas de Ric est vraiment spécial. »

« On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, c'est bien ça ? »

_C'est au tour de Dyamia de poser une question qui est plus qu'embarrassante car nul n'en connait la réponse. Nul ne sait comment faire pour calmer le jeune homme. Celui-ci est toujours dans l'appartement, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder la télévision. Si les voisins tentent de le voir, c'est tout simplement horrible ce qui risque d'arriver._

« Il faudrait que j'aille retourner lui parler. »

_Lania se lève de sa chaise. Depuis son retour et malgré sa relation avec Emairon, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Ric. Il faut dire que cet évènement a vraiment tout chamboulé. Mais Emairon ne semble pas être dérangé par ça._

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Lania ? » _demande Séphyria alors que la Gardevoir fait un hochement de tête négatif avant de répondre :_

« Je suis la seule capable de lire dans ses pensées. Je suis la seule à pouvoir communiquer correctement avec lui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, s'il a quelque chose à vous dire, je vous transmettrai le message et inversement. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. »

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pas du tout même. Elle se téléporte pour retourner dans l'appartement … et remarquer que Ric n'y est pas ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Elle sort de la chambre, courant à gauche et à droite dans le couloir avant de léviter subitement. La raison est simple ! Il y a un drôle de liquide au sol ! Un liquide qui semble se diriger vers le toit de l'immeuble. RIC !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

_Elle fait un mouvement de la main gauche, ramenant tout le liquide au sol pour en former une sphère qu'elle téléporte hors de l'immeuble. Nul besoin que tout le monde sache où se trouve Ric ! Mais s'il est sur le toit, elle doit s'y rendre ! Elle se téléporte une nouvelle fois, prête à ouvrir la bouche avant de s'arrêter. Elle se cache derrière un mur relié à la porte qui permet d'aller jusqu'au toit. Elle … il est là. Ric est là mais il n'est pas seul._

« Aeuh … aeuuuuuuuh ! »

_Elle le regarde, elle le voit qui tente de s'exprimer à deux pokémons mais pas n'importe lesquels : Néverri et Ersone. Sa Déflaisan et son Corboss. Les pokémons sont un peu apeurés de la forme de leur dresseur, elle sent la peur en eux … mais ils savent aussi qu'il s'agit de Ric. Elle reste là, cachée derrière un mur._

_Elle peut lire dans les pensées de Ric. Le désarroi, l'effroi, la tristesse, tous les sentiments négatifs qui envahissent l'esprit du jeune homme … ou du monstre. Elle peut lire dans son esprit, elle peut lire ce qu'il tente de dire avec son corps._

« Partez … partez et ne revenez plus ! Partez ! Ne vous présentez plus devant moi ! »

_Elle ne rêve pas ? Il déclare qu'il est en train d'abandonner ses deux pokémons ? Elle doit réagir avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, qu'il ne le regrette ! Mais … elle ne peut rien faire. Elle voit Ric qui prend les deux pokéballs dans ses tentacules._

« Ne revenez plus. Vous êtes libres ! »

_Les deux pokémons s'approchent de lui. Bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas de quoi il parle, il n'est pas difficile de lire dans son cœur, loin de là même. Comment ne pas comprendre la souffrance du jeune homme ? Mais dès qu'ils sont près de lui, Ric pointe son bras de Maganon vers eux, hurlant :_

« AAAAAAAAHHH ! ARGL ! EUUUH ! »

_On entendrait un monstre mais dans les pensées qu'elle peut lire, c'est bien différent. Il est complètement perdu. Mais elle ne peut pas le stopper. Un craquement sonore se fait entendre, les morceaux des pokéballs tombent au sol._

« PARTEZ OU JE N'HESITERAI PAS ! »

_Elle entend ce hurlement dans les pensées de Ric alors que celui-ci charge son bras de Maganon. Il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer ses deux pokémons ?! Elle doit l'arrêter ! Mais les pokémons oiseaux s'envolent dans les cieux, s'éloignant de Ric après quelques secondes. Ils le regardent tous les deux, la mine décomposée avant de partir. C'est mieux … c'est mieux comme ça mais pour qui ? _

« Voilà, c'est trop dangereux pour eux de rester avec moi … comme les filles. C'est trop dangereux. Vraiment trop dangereux. »

_Elle voit le corps déformé parcouru par les soubresauts. Il est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les pokémons étaient présents depuis des années avec lui. Comme Rérox … elle l'a parfaitement compris._

« Ric ? » _murmure-t-elle après quelques secondes, sortant de sa cachette. La masse de chair se retourne alors pour apercevoir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de couleur orange et dorés. Elle s'approche avec lui alors qu'il tente de mouvoir ses tentacules sans y arriver. Elle l'empêche de l'empêcher de venir jusqu'à lui._

« AEUH ! AEUH ! GRAAAAAAA ! »

_Il tente de dire qu'il ne veut pas la voir mais elle le comprend parfaitement. Et elle sent qu'elle n'est pas la seule présente. Derrière elle, juste au niveau de la porte, elle sent que les femmes sont présentes, ainsi qu'Alphonse et Emairon. Mais ça ne fait rien. Elle se presse contre le corps de Ric, malgré le fait qu'il ne possède plus de jambe._

« Continue de pleurer, ça te fera du bien … après le mal que tu viens de t'infliger. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne peux pas te reprocher ce que tu as fait, Ric. Tu es libre de tes actes, de tes choix. Tu fais comme tu le désires. »

_Mais elle restera là pour lui. Comme toutes les filles aussi. Comme tout le monde. Il n'a pas besoin de s'isoler des autres à cause de sa nouvelle forme. Et elle n'en a rien à faire du corps de Ric, du fait que ses tentacules mouillent son tissu ou alors du bas de son corps qui est celui d'un Tritosor. D'ailleurs, elle devra vérifier quelque chose ce soir ou dans les prochains jours. Elle pose son regard sur celui de Ric pendant de longues secondes, lui faisant un sourire tendre. Il n'est jamais seul, qu'il ne l'oublie jamais._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Son désespoir

**Chapitre 2 : Son désespoir**

_Avachi sur le sol, mon visage tourné vers l'écran de la télévision, je ne fais que regarder ce qui s'y trouve. Je suis encore capable de comprendre ce qui est raconté mais … rien du tout. Rien de rien. Je ne suis pas motivé, je ne suis pas vivant, je suis juste une loque insensible et incapable d'avoir des sentiments. Je ne suis plus humain …_

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

« Je compte rester éveillée. » _dit Lania car j'entends parfaitement leurs conversations._

_Elles parlent de moi, ils parlent de moi. Tout le monde parle de moi mais je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul. Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Je suis un monstre ! Une créature abjecte, sans corps prédéfini ! Je n'ai rien pour moi ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« J'aimerai aussi mais si tout le monde reste éveillé, ça ne changera rien. Il vaut mieux que tu … enfin, Lania, est-ce que … » _demande Séphyria alors que Lania répond :_

« Nous n'en parlerons pas à voix haute, d'accord ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. »

_Ah ? Qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, oui. Je suis en pleine forme Je respire la joie de vivre ! Je … non. Même avec ironie, j'arrive pas à me dire ça, ça sert à rien, c'est stupide, c'est vraiment stupide ! Rien d'autre ! Je suis stupide ! Je suis horrible et je …_

« Mais quand même, les filles, il vaut vous montrer plus entreprenantes avec Ric hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de faire quoi que ce soit. » _murmura Calsidya, un peu gênée par les paroles de Lania, celle-ci réfutant le tout d'un geste négatif de la main._

« C'est n'importe quoi comme réflexion. Enfin bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas à en parler. »

_Alors si elles n'ont pas à parler, est-ce qu'elles peuvent s'en aller et me laisser seul ? Je veux juste être seul et rien d'autre. Qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai abandonné mes deux pokémons, voilà tout. J'ai juste mes deux pokémons … non je n'ai même plus ça._

« Ric, on va manger. Viens par là ! »

_Dyamia s'écrit mais rien à faire, je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Bref, qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne bouge pas de ma position, regardant juste la télévision en la fixant longuement._

_Les minutes s'écoulent avec lenteur, je les entends parler, chercher à rire. Il vaut mieux qu'elles m'oublient toutes, que je n'existe plus aux yeux de personne. Ainsi, je n'aurai aucun regret à disparaître. Disparaître de leurs existences._

« Bonne nuit, Ric. Dors bien. »

_Les filles viennent m'embrasser sur la joue comme pour me rassurer mais ça ne change rien. Cet endroit est gigantesque … surtout qu'on a déplacé le canapé et la table du salon pour me permettre d'avoir plus d'espace … pour dormir à même le sol._

_Voilà que la nuit est tombée et je zappe les chaînes d'un tentacule. Je tombe sur l'une de ces chaînes qui prônent l'animation jipenaise. Sauf qu'à cette heure-ci, j'ai le droit à de l'animation érotique et ça me fait rappeler que le Jipen est vraiment un pays saugrenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à ce que des tentacules caressent le corps d'une femme ?_

« Oh ? Ca m'a l'air plutôt intéressant ce que tu regardes, Ric. »

_Si je pouvais sursauter, je le ferai. Mais je ne peux que me retourner … pour voir Lania ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? Avec juste la lumière de la télévision pour éclairer le salon, je peux à peine l'étudier. Mais …_

« Est-ce que ma tenue te dérange, Ric ? »

_Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle me dérange… comme je ne peux pas vraiment parler aussi. Ah … mais bon. Elle porte juste une nuisette couleur bleu ciel avec une bustier, ouverte au nombril ainsi qu'une culotte très fine de même tissu et couleur. Les deux sont transparents et me permet de voir qu'elle ne porte rien sous la nuisette au niveau de la poitrine._

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es amateur de ces bizarreries jipenaises ? »

« MAIS NON ! MAIS NON ! » _hurle-je dans mes pensées en tentant de changer de chaîne mais la télécommande se téléporte jusqu'à la main de Lania._

« Pourquoi pas, non ? »

_Elle vient s'asseoir contre moi et je sens son dos qui touche mon corps si affreux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? Qu'elle part ! Qu'elle aille dormir ! Qu'elle me laisse tranquille ! Je ne veux pas la voir !_

« On garde cette chaîne, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Non non ! Vas t-en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion ! »

« Ca me rappelle la fois où j'ai tenté de te sauter dessus mais que tu m'as repoussée … car je n'étais pas assez humaine, Ric. »

_Je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés. Je ne pense plus à rien, du moins, je ne cherche pas à communiquer avec elle Je ne cherche plus rien. Je crois … je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça. Lania me perturbe. Je sens qu'elle me prend la main droite devenue de nombreux tentacules pour la passer autour de son corps. Elle émet un petit rire tendre._

« C'est vraiment surprenant. Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme peut prendre du plaisir avec des tentacules ? C'est vrai que ça ressemble quand même à un long sexe masculin mais bon … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ça maintenant ? J'ai zappé les chaînes. »

« Je ne sais pas, Ric. Je ne sais pas. » _murmure-t-elle alors que je baisse mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?! Elle a passé une main sur son sein droit et je la vois en train de se pincer le téton à travers sa nuisette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est plus que dur et pointe avant qu'elle reprenne : _« Tu veux essayer ? »

_Essayer ? Depuis que je suis transformé, je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est normal ! Mon corps quoi ! Je ne suis pas humain ! Je n'ai rien d'attirant ! Je ne suis pas … Mes pensées se paralysent alors que Lania vient m'embrasser longuement pour m'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle arrête le baiser, elle me dit :_

« On s'en fiche non ? Car je pense que je vais pousser quelques cris de plaisir, on va aller ailleurs, ça sera bien mieux, hahaha. »

_Ailleurs ? Elle ne me laisse pas le choix ? Je cligne des yeux avant de me retrouver … sur le toit de l'immeuble ? Il fait froid mais mon corps ne le ressent pas. Je le sais juste à cause du vent qui vient frapper sur ma peau. Lania m'observe dans un grand sourire en reprenant :_

« Ric ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'attrape un rhume, n'est-ce pas ? »


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'amour d'un monstre

**Chapitre 3 : L'amour d'un monstre**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'apprends juste à aimer un homme différent des autres, c'est tout. Alors … alors … alors … cherchons voir comment fonctionne ton corps. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire contrairement à elle ! Elle se moque de moi et … AAAAAH ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me caresse le ventre ?! C'est peut-être l'une des choses qu'il me reste encore en tant qu'humain et …_

« Je me disais. Est-ce que tu es comme les reptiles ou autres ? Peut-être que ton sexe n'apparaît que si on commence à t'exciter ? Mais sinon, il doit être protégé. »

_Qu'elle arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! Je n'ai pas envie de ça ! Ou alors, j'en ai envie ? Je tremble de tout mon corps alors que mes tentacules s'enroulent autour de Lania. Qu'elle arrête ça maintenant ! Je n'ai pas envie de blaguer !_

« Car tu crois que je ne prends pas cela au sérieux, Ric ? HOP ! »

_Elle claque des doigts et voilà que sa nuisette est au sol … Elle est juste dans cette culotte bleue ciel de dentelle. Non et non ! Je ne serai pas excité ! Je ne serai pas … AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Mes tentacules commencent à parcourir son corps ! C'est horrible ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Surtout que je vois que mes tentacules lui collent à la peau et ce liquide … je … _

« C'est froid ! Et c'est gluant … mais c'est de toi donc je ne m'en fais pas. Ric ? Tu ne remarques pas que mon corps te désire ? »

_C'est juste n'importe quoi. C'est juste mais … je le sais … Elle tremble contre moi. Elle se colle contre moi … elle m'embrasse partout sur mon visage et mon torse. Ce n'est même pas de la perversité, juste de l'érotisme. Elle m'excite pour me montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur de mon corps mais ça ne change rien._

« Surprise ! » _s'écrit-elle en rigolant alors que je vois sa main qui descend vers mon corps de Tritosor. AH ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle touche ! Je … j'ai encore un sexe ? Il se trouve entre le bas de mon ventre et le début du corps de Tritosor. Il est bien présent, il a l'air horrible comme ça. Ce n'est même pas un sexe humain. Il est peut-être long mais ce qui se trouve au bout n'a rien … d'un gland humain. Le bout n'est pas arrondi._

« Arrête … arrête, Lania. Même ça, ce n'est pas … »

« Il est plutôt mignon, non ? Et par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle taille. Tu vois que tout n'est pas désavantageux, non ? »

_Elle se moque de moi ? Où est-ce que … AAAAAH ! Elle n'a pas hésité à le mettre en bouche ! Elle n'a même pas peur de ça ? Comment est-ce que … Mes tentacules ! Non ! Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler mon corps ! Ma main de Maganon se pose sur son crâne pour tenter de l'aider à faire ce qu'elle a commencé bien que je ne peux pas l'agripper. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Mes tentacules … mes tentacules parcourent son corps._

_Mes tentacules lui arrachent le dernier morceau de tissu. Je vois ses yeux qui s'ouvrent avec surprise avant qu'elle ne retire ses lèvres. Elle fait un petit sourire avant de me donner une petite tape du doigt sur le front de métal. Je ne ressens même pas une douleur._

« Et alors ? Tu es si pressé que ça, Ric ? Mais nous avons toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce que les pokémons oiseaux penseront de nous s'ils nous voient. »

_Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ça. Pas du tout même. Je ne fais que regarder son corps nu. Elle a une peau humaine, non pas blanche comme celle d'une Gardevoir. C'est vraiment juste un corps magnifique. Un corps sur lequel j'ai fantasmé il y a de cela des mois. Un corps comme lequel je m'étais imaginé lorsqu'elle était encore à moitié pokémon._

« Et tout ce corps est à toi, Ric. »

_A moi … non. Il n'est pas à moi, je le sais parfaitement. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne veux pas croire ce qu'elle dit ! Alors pourquoi elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes tentacules commencent à l'enserrer, rendant cette scène digne des pires animations jipenaises ?_

_Mes tentacules qui caressent ses hanches, sa poitrine, passant sur ses tétons mais aussi son entrejambe, se glissant bien entre ses cuisses. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que mes tentacules qui sont trempés. Loin de là même. Je tente de déglutir, de m'exprimer mais elle me colle ses lèvres contre les miennes, commençant à glisser son corps contre le mien. Puis soudainement, elle s'arrête. Je la sens … je la sens à cette hauteur._

« Ric ? J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas car moi, je vais ancrer ce moment dans ma mémoire. Oh ! Je … Je ne me rappelais pas … que la première fois … faisait aussi mal. Je t'avais dit que ce corps était pourtant … vierge. »

_Elle guide le tout. Elle ne s'interrompt pas alors que je sens cette chaleur envahir mon sexe. C'est si chaud et doux en elle. Un peu comme si tout son corps avait décidé de transférer sa chaleur en moi par ce biais. Je … je me sens apaisé. Mes tentacules entourent ses bras et ses hanches alors que mon corps commence à faire quelques mouvements réguliers. Et je me sers de me tentacules pour régler la vitesse. Je l'entends feuler de bonheur tout en criant :_

« J'ai attendu … j'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré cet homme qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Qui m'a tiré de là ! OUIIIIIIIII ! »

_Ouiiiiii ? Qu'est-ce que ? Je vois tout son corps qui se statufie, sa poitrine arrogante et généreuse pointant en avant. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne respire plus, elle ne bouge plus puis enfin, je le vois qui ouvre la bouche, un peu de salive s'en écoulant en même temps que sa langue ne sorte. Elle me donne un nouveau baiser, plus profond, plus chaleureux, plus ardent. Il doit bien durer deux bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Continuons, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chaleur. Ric ! »

_Elle crie mon nom avant de recommencer les mouvements, sans que je ne m'en mêle. Elle n'a quand même pas eu … ce que je crois hein ? Même quand j'étais humain, je n'y arrivais que très rarement. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, pas du tout même._

_Et là ? Avec Lania ? Du premier coup ? Et avec son sang qui dégouline ? Je … je … oh … je crois que je ne devrais pas réfléchir plus longtemps à tout cela. Je devrais faire pareil qu'elle, me laisser emporter par le désir. Ce corps me permet de la rendre folle de joie et de désir. Si seulement, je peux faire pareil avec Séphyria, Dyamia, Calsydia, Tritani et Céra …_


	4. Chapitre 4 : LBPTLC

**Chapitre 4 : Le bonheur pour tenir le coup**

« Bonjour mon petit Ric. »

_Je sens des lèvres qui se posent sur ma joue avec tendresse alors que nous sommes retournés dans l'appartement. Lania est là, en train de m'embrasser alors que je la regarde. Elle est habillée correctement. Est-ce que tout cela était un rêve ?_

« Si tu veux tout savoir, non …J'ai encore un peu mal partout mais c'est une soirée dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie, Ric. »

_Je rougis faiblement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. C'est donc vrai ? Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Malgré ma forme monstrueuse ? Elle m'a répondu par pensée pour que les autres femmes ne puissent pas nous entendre. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elles diraient si elles le savaient ? Je n'aime pas mentir. Je ne veux pas leur mentir. Je veux juste être capable de m'exprimer, rien d'autre._

« Un jour, tu le pourras. Mais ne fait plus cette tête, d'accord ? Nous sommes là. Pense à des choses joyeuses plutôt que d'être triste. »

_Elle veut tout faire pour me remonter le moral. Je le sais parfaitement. C'est digne d'elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer. Elle est de retour et après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, même la pire des choses …_

« Je ne regrette rien, Ric. Rien du tout. Et ce n'est que le début. »

_Que le début ? Car il va y avoir autre chose ? Je cligne des yeux en la regardant mais je ne m'exprime pas. Je passe juste un tentacule sur son visage comme pour le caresser. Elle le prend entre ses mains, le serrant contre ma joue. Sans elle, je n'aurai jamais réussi à pouvoir penser et à communiquer. Sans elle, je serai vraiment devenu fou, vraiment fou. Et un monstre complètement fou … est à abattre._

« Ne pense pas cela. Je vais aller avec les autres. Si tu as faim, tu me le penses hein ? »

_Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne mange pas, je ne bois pas. Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de grand-chose maintenant. Je crois que même hier, je n'avais pas vraiment de désir sexuel mais j'ai tout fait pour le donner à Lania. C'était merveilleux._

« Si tu as un petit creux, tu me préviens. »

_Elle est la seule qui s'occupe de moi. Dyamia et les autres ne s'approchent à peine de moi. Il faut dire que mes tentacules, mon corps de Tritosor n'aident pas. Je regarde Lania qui s'éloigne. Elle est la seule qui vient me toucher. Elle n'a pas peur d'être trempée, de ce corps gluant et horrible que je possède._

« Même si je n'ai plus aucun but … plus aucun avenir, je continuerai … jusqu'à la fin. »

_Je me mets à penser à cela en espérant que Lania ou Emairon ne liront pas dans mes pensées. D'ailleurs, si Emairon apprend ce que j'ai fait avec Lania, je comprendrai parfaitement qu'il me haït. Surtout que Lania a réservé sa première fois dans ce corps … pour moi._

_Voilà que je me mets à cocufier mes proches avec cette forme. Je ne suis pas seulement un monstre physiquement mais aussi à l'intérieur. Je ferai mieux de disparaître à nouveau et …_

« Excusez-moi, une petite chose à faire. »

_J'entends la voix de Lania et aussitôt, elle est en face de moi, se téléportant. Elle force mes tentacules à la serrer contre moi alors que je cligne des yeux. Mais mais mais … Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça comme ça ?_

« Encore de très mauvaises pensées, Ric. Je tiens à te signaler que nous sommes en train de préparer … il ne nous reste plus que trois semaines. Focalises-toi sur ça. »

_Elle m'enlace pour me faire tout oublier. Me focaliser sur notre mission. Me focaliser sur Belzak, l'homme responsable de mon état. Je dois me focaliser sur lui pour le faire disparaître de la surface de cette planète. Pour qu'il n'existe plus. Pour qu'il ne soit plus rien. Oui … c'est ça que je dois faire maintenant._

« Arrête donc avec ces pensées idiotes. Sinon, je vais devoir mélanger nos deux chairs pour que toi et moi, nous restons collés pour l'éternité. Je serai ta petite conscience. »

_Je ne veux surtout pas de ça ! Pas du tout ! NON ET NON ! Lania regarde à gauche et à droite, pour voir si quelqu'un nous observe puis m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Elle se téléporte ensuite pour retourner auprès des autres._

_Je suis stupide comme homme … comme monstre. Lania fait vraiment tout pour me réconforter. Elle veut que je fasse payer Belzak pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais je le ferai ! Trois semaines, il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant que normalement, Belzak parte dans l'espace. Oui, ça ne se fait pas en une journée._

« Je vais me focaliser sur ça. Juste sur ça. »

_Et comme ça, je ne penserai à rien de mauvais, rien du tout. Belzak, je lui ferai payer. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, contrairement à Loïc qui a toujours protégé les quatre enfants pokémons qui sont devenus des adultes maintenant._

_Séphyria … Dyamia … elles me manquent toutes les cinq. J'aimerai les serrer dans mes bras mais je ne possède même plus de bras. J'aimerai juste qu'elles ne soient pas dégoûtées, c'est tout. J'aimerai les aimer comme j'ai aimé Lania._

_Est-ce que c'est trop demandé pour un monstre comme moi ? Est-ce qu'en une semaine, je peux perdre tout ce que j'ai créé pendant plusieurs mois voire années ? Peut-être … Peut-être … Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

« Je devrai plutôt les oublier. Elles méritent mieux. »

_C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas en droit de vouloir « posséder » l'amour des cinq femmes qui ont parcouru ma vie. Rien que le fait que j'ai couché avec ces cinq femmes sans aucun problème, c'est là le gros souci. Je n'aurai jamais dû. Mais maintenant, c'est de ma faute. Je le reconnais parfaitement._

« Trois semaines … trois semaines et j'en termine. »

_Trois semaines et je mets enfin un terme à Belzak. Je vais juste penser à lui. Je vais juste penser à l'éliminer, je vais juste penser à le faire disparaître. Je vais juste penser à ça, que je ne le vois plus, que je ne le ressens plus. Que sa présence disparaisse de ma vue et de mon esprit, oui … oui … qu'il ne soit plus là._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dans son corps

**Chapitre 5 : Dans son corps**

« Surprenant, c'est vraiment surprenant. »

_Un vieil homme aux cheveux grisâtres et à l'embonpoint visible sort d'une capsule, peu anxieux alors que plusieurs personnes habillées comme des scientifiques se trouvent autour de lui. Il murmure avec lenteur :_

« Quoi de si étonnant ? »

« Votre corps supporte parfaitement tous les exercices. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si surprenant à ça ? » _demande une nouvelle fois Belzak, le scientifique semblant maintenant confus, bredouillant :_

« Juste que malgré votre grand âge, vous êtes en pleine forme. Voilà tout. Je ne pensais à rien de mal, vraiment. Tous vos exercices sont parfaits. D'ici trois semaines, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous rendre dans la station orbitale. »

« Et par rapport aux pays, comment est-ce qu'ils réagissent ? »

« Aucun n'ose lancer de sonde. Ils n'ont pas la technologie nécessaire pour espérer atteindre la station orbitale. » _répond le scientifique._

« Bien bien bien … Et quant à eux ? On a de leurs nouvelles ? » _demande une nouvelle voix le vieil homme, le scientifique hochant la tête négativement._

« Aux dernières informations, ils sont toujours en Fronse mais impossible de les retrouver, même avec nos meilleurs agents. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de la Triafa depuis qu'ils s'en sont mêlés. Ce pays est vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Ce n'est pas bien important. Continuez donc ce que vous avez commencé. Je vais aller voir comment elle se porte. Elle est toujours au même endroit ? »

_Les scientifiques ne parlent pas mais le silence est une réponse. Cette Adomantxys … qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait depuis tout ce temps ? La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et c'était bien là l'unique raison qui faisait qu'elle était présente en un seul lieu._

« Encore en train d'observer les étoiles ? »

_La femme dans son armure orange retire son œil du télescope pour poser ses yeux sur le vieil homme. Elle hoche la tête positivement, reprenant sa position avant de dire :_

« Dans cet endroit isolé, seuls les nuages naturels peuvent obstruer la vue mais cette nuit, il n'y en a aucun. C'est quelque chose de parfait. »

« Humpf. De toute façon, bientôt, tu pourras aller les voir d'une autre position. D'ici trois semaines, nous partirons en orbite. Par contre, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Ni soif ? Tu ne te nourris pas ? Depuis une semaine ? » _dit Belzak alors que la femme aux cheveux bleu-vert et orange se retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui._

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Mon corps ne nécessite rien du tout. »

« AH ! Fais comme tu veux ! Tant que tu ne déranges personne. »

_Il s'éloigne sans chercher à communiquer plus que cela. Elle n'est qu'un simple outil de travail, un travail qui va lui permettre de dépasser des frontières jamais atteintes auparavant par l'homme. La station orbitale n'est que le début, comme tout le reste. Laissée seule, la femme en armure orange pose une main sur son cœur, murmurant :_

« Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas soif, je suis anxieuse, je me considère comme un monstre. Est-ce bien moi ? Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_Elle n'a pas la réponse à cette question alors qu'elle est plus importante pour elle. Elle ne doit plus penser à rien. Elle a l'impression de ne pas être seule. Elle partage le cœur de quelqu'un … mais elle n'est pas sûre de son nom. Peut-être est-ce la personne à qui elle pense ? Elle n'en aura peut-être jamais la confirmation._

« Tsss, je vous jure. Regarder les étoiles. »

_Belzak est retourné dans une pièce non-éclairée, appuyant sur l'interrupteur se trouvant au mur avant que la lumière n'arrive. Plusieurs seringues sont disposées de gauche à droite mais sans aucune hésitation, il les prend une par une avant de se piquer le bras et d'autres parties du corps. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres, se disant :_

« Bien bien bien … nous y sommes presque. »

_Il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire pour ce qu'il veut accomplir. Trois semaines ? Et avec ce qu'il a réussi à accomplir sur Ric, il sait que le jeune homme ne sera plus une plaie pour lui. Loin de là même. Maintenant, il peut réfléchir à ce qu'il accomplira lorsqu'il se trouvera dans la station orbitale._

« Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps, hahaha ! »

_Ailleurs, les scientifiques regardent les différentes données qu'ils ont récupérées. Certains haussent les sourcils, surpris avant de discuter entre eux :_

« Comment est-ce que le chef peut faire tout cela ? Il se rapproche de la soixantaine non ? »

« Je dirai même de la septantaine pour ma part. Mais quand on voit ces chiffres … »

« On croirait avoir affaire à un homme d'une vingtaine d'années ! »

« Etonnant, étonnant, on parle quand même du chef Belzak, hein ? »

_C'est vrai. Les scientifiques continuent de discuter entre eux. Il n'y a pas que le chef Belzak qui est étrange, il y a aussi cette femme nommée Adomantxys. Et si on rajoute les quatre pokémons humanisés et dragons, cela en fait six. C'est étonnant, vraiment étonnant. Mais cet homme qui est leur chef est là depuis plusieurs décennies. Qu'as-t-il put faire à son corps pendant tout ce temps pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Seul Belzak le sait._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jalousie intense

**Chapitre 6 : Jalousie intense**

« Ric ? Est-ce que ça te convient comme endroit ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un animal en cage … mais si je l'ai accepté, c'est que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre donc oui. Ca me convient. »

_Je réponds mentalement à Lania alors que je suis maintenant dans un dôme de métal. Bien entendu, de nombreux trous sont présents et diverses autres choses comme un immense lit pour me permettre de dormir, une couverture toute aussi gigantesque et divers objets comme une télévision. J'ai accepté cette proposition … oui._

« Ne t'en fait pas hein ? Ca ne dure que quelques semaines, jusqu'à la date prévue. Ensuite, quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, tu retrouveras ta forme normale. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je n'y crois pas du tout même. » _dis-je en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai y croire ? Sincèrement ? C'est juste stupide, vraiment stupide même._

« Arrête d'avoir de mauvaises pensées et ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûre que le temps passera bien plus rapidement que tu ne le crois. »

_Je ne vois pas ce qui lui fait croire ça. J'ai le droit à de la visite. Que ça soit Tritani ou Céra, toutes se montrent très gentilles et affectionnées. Même si elles n'osent pas s'approcher de moi. Sauf peut-être Céra qui a moins peur que les autres. Mais je vois qu'elles me regardent toutes étrangement, comme si quelque chose s'était passé._

« Aeuh ? Aaaaa ! » _dis-je en tentant de m'exprimer. Tritani me fait un sourire tendre._

« Rien de bien spécial, Ric. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais voir avec les autres. Céra, tu viens ? »

« Oui, oui ! Bien entendu ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » _s'exclame-t-elle avant de me laisser seul dans le dôme de métal. Nul ne peut regarder de l'extérieur, je voulais quand même un peu d'intimité, ce n'est pas grand-chose et ce n'est pas trop demandé justement._

_Une heure plus tard, j'ai l'arrivée d'Alphonse, de Loïc, Roubé et surtout de Rérox. Malgré ma forme monstrueuse, mon pokémon me reconnait parfaitement. Enfin, il n'est plus à moi mais à l'ami de mon père … celui qui n'a pas hésité à nous protéger pendant toutes ces années._

« C'est vraiment dommage que l'on ne te comprenne pas. Faire la conversation avec toi est assez difficile mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ric. On va trouver une solution. »

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Je n'y crois plus du tout même. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Je n'y crois pas … Ah …_

« Emairon est avec Lania. Je comprends qu'il veuille passer du temps avec elle mais ne pas l'avoir avec nous, c'est embêtant pour ne pas comprendre Ric. »

_Ah oui ? C'est vrai. Lania est avec Emairon. Je me rappelle de son corps mais je dois tout oublier. C'est bien mieux. C'est moins monstrueux. Ce mélange de pokémons que je suis … c'est juste horrible. Plus qu'horrible même. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Rien._

_Voilà que d'autres heures passent et je suis là, en train de regarder la télévision sans rien faire. J'aurai aimé que Dyamia et les autres viennent me voir. Pas juste Tritani et Céra mais bon, je suis monstrueux, c'est normal._

« Hey ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

_J'entends une voix féminine. Celle de Séphyria ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis dans le dôme mais avec cette forme monstrueuse, mon ouïe s'est plus que développée._

« Je devrais plutôt te poser la question, non ? Et puis, cette tenue ? »

« C'est une tenue comme ça ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Ca ne vous concerne pas ! Partez plutôt ! J'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement là ? Elle parle à Calsydia, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je coupe la télévision pour être plongé dans le noir. Je peux avoir de la lumière mais il vaut mieux que je dorme. Mon corps muté s'installe sur le matelas gigantesque alors que je ne bouge plus._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? »

« Ric est devenu bien plus imposant non ? Ca en fait plus à aimer. »

_Céra pose la question alors que Calsydia y répond. De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlent exactement ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou non. Je ne crois pas que je dois l'être, loin de là même. Puis finalement, la voix de Tritani murmure :_

« Je vais y aller … que je sois seule ou non. J'en ai assez entendu. »

« Entendu ? Attendu ? A croire qu'elle a réussi à nous mettre les nerfs à vif à nous toutes en même temps. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte dans la manipulation. »

_J'entends enfin la voix de Dyamia alors que la porte du dôme s'ouvre. Elles font quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont là en pleine nuit ? Je respire rapidement, tentant de le faire le plus silencieusement alors que je suis plus qu'anxieux._

« Ric ? Est-ce que tu dors ? »

_C'est la voix de Séphyria qui s'adresse à moi. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer alors pourquoi me poser une telle question ? Je ferai mieux d'ignorer tout … La lumière apparaît dans le dôme alors que je cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Surprise, Ric. »

_C'est Calsydia qui prend la parole en essayant de sourire. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de moi … comme toutes les autres femmes. C'est juste qu'elles soient là, toutes les cinq. Mais je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ? Enfin …_

« Aaah ? Aeuuuh ? Argl ! »

_Je tente de chercher à comprendre pourquoi elles portent toutes les cinq des peignoirs de différentes couleurs. Enfin, des peignoirs tout court. Ce ne sont pas des tenues habituelles pour les femmes. Ou alors pour dormir. Je ne suis quand même pas bête mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Céra est la première à grimper sur le lit, portant un joli peignoir vert pomme autour de son corps._

« On a décidé de passer la soirée avec toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

_Je ne sais pas si ça doit me déranger. Je ne crois pas … mais elles veulent vraiment passer du temps avec moi ? C'est vrai ça ?_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le besoin d'être aimé

**Chapitre 7 : Le besoin d'être aimé**

« Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas, Ric ? »

_Céra me pose la question alors que je me demande si je suis encore en train de rêver ou non. J'aimerai penser que c'est le cas mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. La femme aux cheveux verts et à la fleur dans ses derniers est couchée sur mon dos, se servant de ses lianes pour les enfoncer légèrement dans les trous qui composent mon dos de Smogogo. La fumée, j'arrive à la contrôler mais elle s'en sert comme appui._

_J'hoche la tête négativement tout en ne disant rien du tout. On est six … à regarder la télévision. Moi et les cinq femmes de mon existence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont là, réunies ? Surtout qu'elles se regardent en chien de faïence brièvement. Céra sur mon dos, Dyamia est logée contre mon corps gluant de Tritosor._

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, tu sais ? Je suis aussi en partie insecte donc bon, tout ce qui est larve, truc gluant et gélatineux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que … pendant tout ce temps ? Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que … qu'elles n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi ? Je suis vraiment perdu, plus que perdu même. Car Calsydia et Séphyria se bataillent légèrement pour mes tentacules de ma main droite, enfin celles qui la remplacent. Et Tritani ? Elle est calme et tranquille. Elle a juste passé mon bras de Maganon autour d'elle tout en se logeant sur le côté gauche de mon corps. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais elle rougit grandement._

« Quand même, vous auriez pu me laisser tranquille avec lui hein ? » _dit Séphyria après une dizaine de minutes, Calsidya répliquant :_

« Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu t'en vantes demain ? N'espère pas m'avoir de la sorte ! »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne compte pas m'en vanter ! C'est … »

_Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, regardant avec fierté Calsydia, n'étant pas prête d'abandonner ce combat. Sauf que je ne comprends pas la raison de ce dernier ? Tritani se calfeutre contre moi, murmurant faiblement :_

« On pourrait aussi lui dire pourquoi nous sommes là, non ? Il est perturbé. Il faut lui dire la raison … la vraie raison. »

« La véritable raison, Tritani ? C'est parce qu'on l'aime. Et parce qu'en même temps, il y a un gros problème. Ric ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas couché avec Lania par hasard ? Sous cette forme ? » _me demande Séphyria, tournant son visage vers moi. En fait, tout le monde est en train de me regarder. J'hoche la tête positivement. Je ne vais pas leur mentir non plus hein ? Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que Dyamia dise :_

« Je sais parfaitement que depuis que tu es comme ça, on ne s'est quand même pas montré très démonstratives mais c'est pas une raison pour aller voir des personnes qui sont déjà en couple. Bon, le cas de Lania est spécial mais on t'aime, Ric hein ? »

« On peut aussi … lui dire l'autre chose ? »

_Tritani ne semble pas démordre de vouloir dire la vérité mais quelle vérité ? Je remarque que des rougeurs apparaissent sur les quatre femmes que je peux voir. Je me doute que Céra sur mon dos est dans le même état. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Séphyria passe une main dans ses cheveux bleus, confuse. C'est Calsidya qui dit avec jalousie :_

« Il paraîtrait qu'elle était plus que comblée. Qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Que ton nouveau corps permet des choses merveilleuses. Bref, tout ça. »

_Tout ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Calsidya elle-même est gênée. Je suis censé répondre comment ? Tritani chuchote :_

« A la base, personne n'était au courant que les autres allaient arriver. Je crois que dans le fond, nous t'aimons encore plus qu'avant, surtout avec ce que tu as vécu. Mais donc, nous ne pensions quand même pas à ce que les autres viennent. »

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'aurai porté ça pour vous ou quoi ? Seul Ric aurait dû me voir dans cette tenue ! » _s'écrit Séphyria._

« Et tu penses être la seule à vouloir te montrer ainsi, c'est ça ? »

_Elles ne vont quand même pas se disputer non ? Mais je suis un peu sous le choc. Je pensais vraiment qu'elles … ne m'aimaient pas … enfin plus. Et là, c'est tout le contraire en fait ? Tritani se redresse de sa position, venant m'embrasser pendant quelques secondes avant de me faire un léger sourire et de me dire :_

« Je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher d'aimer le seul homme qui compte pour moi sur cette planète. Ca m'est impossible. Même s'il est mutilé ou pire. Voilà … Ric. J'ai envie que tu m'aimes de la même façon que Lania. »

_Elle se redresse et ouvre son peignoir violet. J'écarquille les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Que je ne me trompe pas sur ce que je vois. Elle sait parfaitement que j'aime la dentelle mais là … c'est étrange … enfin, c'est très étrange, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Tritani de porter quelque chose d'aussi léger. C'est surtout de la dentelle violette, c'est parfaitement en accord avec elle mais … je remarque que des cœurs sont dessinés aux endroits stratégiques de sa personne. Elle me chuchote une nouvelle fois :_

« Les cœurs peuvent être retirés, Ric. »

« HEY HEY HEY ! Non mais attends un peu, si Tritani attaque la première, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je fus la première à avoir décidé ça ! »

« On se calme, les filles. Je crois qu'avec le nouveau corps de Ric, celui-ci n'aura aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que Calsydia et puis Dyamia racontent ? Dès que je vois leurs peignoirs qui tombent au sol, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas regarder ça. Déjà avec Tritani, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dise ça mais là … c'est peut-être un peu trop._

« Ouvre donc les yeux, Ric. Tu sais … après ces derniers temps, je pense qu'il y a un gros manque à combler de notre part. On veut rattraper tout ce que l'on a perdu. »

_Céra me parle d'une voix enchanteresse et je sens sur mon dos que son peignoir aussi est tombé. Finalement, il ne reste plus que Séphyria qui dit :_

« Bon sang ! Je suis quand même sa première fois ! J'ai une priorité sur vous autres ! J'ai le droit un peu à un moment d'intimité avec lui non ? »

« Séphyria n'est pas partageuse. Comme on l'a dit auparavant, maintenant, il y a beaucoup plus à aimer chez Ric. »

_Une main froide se pose sur mon torse et je reconnais celle de Calsydia. Le froid laisse rapidement place à la chaleur alors que je déglutis. Un dernier bruit d'un peignoir qui tombe. Est-ce que je dois vraiment ouvrir les yeux ? Les repousser ? Je … c'est ce que je voulais de la part de ces femmes. Mais peut-être pas de la sorte. Mais elles m'aiment encore. Elles m'aiment encore, c'est tout ce que je voulais._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le plaisir à offrir

**Chapitre 8 : Le plaisir à offrir**

« Aeuh ? Aeuh ? »

_Je tente de m'exprimer mais ma bouche est maintenant scellée par Séphyria. Je devrai baisser mes yeux pour la regarder mais je ne sais pas si j'ose … je ne sais pas si je dois le faire. Ce baiser est si chaleureux et ardent. Elle ne se prive pas pour chercher ma langue, elle, bien humaine, pour la lier avec la sienne. Je la vois avec quelques larmes aux yeux, retirant ses lèvres avant de les frotter d'une main. Elle murmure :_

« Snif … ça me manquait tant que ça. Et puis zut ! Il en est hors de question que tu sois le seul à être à moitié pokémon ! »

_J'aimerai bien la corriger sur ce point mais je ne peux pas m'exprimer. En contrepartie, j'ai par contre la possibilité de la voir. Du satin, ce qu'elle porte la recouvre peu mais cette couleur bleue-ciel mêlée à la beauté du satin met son corps en valeur. Surtout sa poitrine qui, au final, n'est que peu recouverte comme son entrejambe. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de regarder ses fesses pour comprendre qu'elles sont loin d'être au chaud. Non, ce que je vois aussi, c'est Séphyria qui fait apparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos ainsi que ses serres à la place de ses pieds._

« On va éviter pour les mains, je préfère les garder humaines. Mais … voilà ? Une pokémon aimant un pokémon, c'est normal non ? »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ça ! »

_Calsydia aussi. Par contre, elle, c'est vraiment transparent de chez transparent ses sous-vêtements. En fait, c'est même surprenant car des petites pointes de glace sont présents aux endroits stratégiques comme pour Tritani alors que le reste est de couleur blanche déjà bien translucide, un peu comme si cela pouvait fondre comme de la neige. Mais voilà que deux ses deux cornes de glace font leurs apparitions alors que la moitié de ses jambes disparait, lui donnant une allure spectrale._

« Tant que la partie la plus importante est présente, pourquoi s'en priver non ? Ca mettra un peu de chaleur dans nos corps, non ? »

« Si on parle de chaleur, je suis la première à pouvoir lui en donner. Je suis aussi bouillante que le Soleil ! D'ailleurs, Ric, je remarque tu aimes beaucoup les demoiselles avec des ailes ou je me trompe ? »

_C'est au tour de Dyamia de parler après Calsydia. Et là aussi, j'ai le droit à une grande surprise. Les cheveux de Dyamia sont noirs à la base mais à partir du milieu de leurs longueurs, ils prennent une belle couleur blanche. Et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui vont avec les cornes qui commencent à partir du bas des joues. Si on rajoute aussi ses imposantes ailes couleur de feu et au nombre de six, c'est merveilleux. Quant à ses sous-vêtements, contrairement à ses ailes, elle a apprécié de faire un petit mélange de couleur blanc et noir sous forme de losanges. En fait, il y a un losange de couleur blanc, un morceau de chair nu visible sous forme de losange puis un losange noir puis un autre morceau de chair nu. Ca donne ainsi des parties visibles de sa poitrine pour un résultat des plus convaincants. Mais contrairement aux autres demoiselles, ses fesses sont bien cachées … ou presque puisqu'elles sont protégées de la même façon que sa poitrine. C'est bizarre mais érotique._

« Hey, hey ! Je n'ai pas d'ailes mais j'ai des feuilles, c'est convenable ? »

_Voilà que Céra s'en mêle. Je dois penser quoi ? Elle bouge de mon dos, grimpant sur ma tête avant de montrer la sienne mais qui me regarde à l'envers. Elle porte d'étranges sous-vêtements. On dirait qu'ils sont faits en végétaux, c'est étonnant mais ça lui donne un charme qui correspond bien à ce qu'elle est. Bien entendu, elle n'a pas tant que ça à cacher par rapport aux autres et je pense qu'elle ne se prive pas de montrer le peu qu'elle possède. Si on rajoute que des petites fleurs sont présentes un peu partout sur ses sous-vêtements et qu'elles produisent un parfum bien particulier … d'ailleurs, la fleur dans ses cheveux en occupe maintenant une bonne partie et elle bouge, montrant qu'elle vit. Au niveau de son coup, un collier de quatre gros pétales jaunes est présent alors que d'autres pétales verts recouvrent peu à peu le bas de son corps. Elle chuchote :_

« Il faut m'effeuiller avant de me découvrir. »

« Visiblement, il ne reste plus que moi. Par contre, même si je suis une Trioxhydre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me fasse pousser trois têtes, Ric. »

_Tritani émet un petit rire tendre avant que trois paires d'ailes noires ne se présentent dans son dos. Et au niveau de ses fesses, une longueur queue violette et bleue se montre alors que ses pieds deviennent des serres. Elle me fait un petit sourire alors que je regarde de gauche à droite. Je n'ai pas des femmes autour de moi, j'ai juste des êtres à moitié humanisés et à moitié pokémon. Et ils sont heureux, très heureux._

« Alors, alors, alors, l'amour interracial, comment est-ce que ça se passe ? »

_Dyamia tourne autour de moi, me touchant les nombreux tentacules puis le bras de Maganon. Elle reste fixée sur le bras du Maganon, passant ses mains autour avant de dire :_

« Je crois que je vais garder cette partie chaleureuse pour moi ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser. Les cinq femmes sont bien collées contre moi, leurs corps me caressant que ça soit avec leurs ailes ou alors leurs mains, leurs lèvres. Même mes tentacules ont le droit à une parcelle de bonheur._

« OH ! Regardez donc ! Je crois que Ric est plus qu'heureux de nous avoir à côté de lui. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Calsydia est déjà en train de poser ses mains sur mon sexe qui s'est présenté hors de mon corps. Elle commence à le masser avec lenteur, continuant de le faire grandir alors que les autres femmes l'observent faire._

« Huuuuum ! C'est vraiment une taille plus que belle. A se demander si tu n'aurais pas grandi de ce … oooh ! Ric ! Tiens-toi donc ! » _reprend Calsydia avant d'être interrompue._

_Comment est-ce que je peux me contrôler avec cinq merveilleuses femmes à moitié humaines autour de moi ? Comment ? Comme avec Lania, mes tentacules ne m'obéissent qu'à moitié et voilà qu'elles commencent à glisser sur les corps de toutes les filles._

« C'est bizarre comme caresses … mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Est-ce que le liquide qui émane des tentacules de Ric aurait un quelconque effet aphrodisiaque ? » _demande Séphyria, réellement excitée alors que je vois déjà des pointes dans son soutien-gorge de satin. Et elles semblent vraiment très arrogantes._

« Je pense plutôt que c'est un manque à combler et un désir grandissant qui fait que tu réagis de la sorte. Regardes-toi, Séphyria ! Tu es déjà en train de trembler. Toute façon, je crois que Calsydia était d'accord non ? » _dit Dyamia alors que la Momartik humanisée arrête de jouer avec mon sexe dans ses mains._

_Elle le relâche et le présente, fier, droit et tendu à l'Altaria qui fut mon premier réel amour. Celle-ci me regarde, des petites larmes perlant aux yeux avant de me prend deux tentacules pour les déposer sur sa poitrine et son entrejambe. Elle me chuchote de les retirer, ce que je fais avec lenteur pour ne pas les abîmer. Elle vient se serrer contre moi, ses lèvres vaginales se présentant à hauteur de mon sexe avant de permettre son ascension interne. Oooh … ça … c'est bien Séphyria. C'est Séphyria. Je la vois battre des ailes et je sens ses serres qui se plantent dans ma peau sans pour autant me blesser. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue, continuant de pleurer alors que moi-même, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux._

« Fallait bien lui laisser la première fois quand même. On fait par ordre d'arrivée auprès de Ric, c'est bien ça ? » _dit Calsydia, Dyamia s'exclamant aussitôt :_

« HEY ! Ca veut dire que je suis dernière ! »

« Pas de chance. » _dit Céra en rigolant, Tritani hochant juste la tête en silence. Elle me regarde en train de donner ce plaisir intense à Séphyria. Mes tentacules caressent son corps nus mais certains d'entre eux vont aussi s'en prendre aux quatre autres femmes, Dyamia se laissant faire, haussant les épaules avant de s'exclamer en rigolant :_

« Ça ne fait rien ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! »


	9. Chapitre 9 : ALJOLLS'E

**Chapitre 9 : Attraper la joie ou la laisser s'envoler**

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en premier car oui … j'ai réussi à m'endormir, épuisé après cette nuit qui a fini par m'éreinter. Je remarque que mes tentacules entourent le corps des cinq femmes comme pour les recouvrir alors que je vois sur elles divers liquides séminaux voir éjaculatoires. Enfin, je crois qu'elles méritent toutes une très bonne douche et je pense encore à Séphyria. Elle est celle qui est la plus collée contre moi, à hauteur de mon visage. Elle fut la première et ensuite, je crois que je ne suis pas trop rappelé précisément de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste que j'ai fini comblé et aimé par toutes mes femmes._

« Déjà debout, Ric ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Séphyria a les yeux ouverts et semble être réveillée depuis plus longtemps. Elle faisait semblant de dormir ? Enfin, je crois … je ne suis pas sûr. Elle me fait un sourire tendre avant de me dire d'une voix douce :_

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment me laisser partir et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Comme ça, c'est réglé des deux côtés non ? »

« Aglll ! Agll ! Aaah … Aeuh ! »

_Je tente de lui dire que je l'adore et que je veux aussi qu'elle reste dans mes bras. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. C'est difficile et compliqué de parler correctement, enfin de parler correctement. Je ne sais pas._

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exprimer avec des paroles. Les gestes sont bien suffisants. »

_Alors, je vais faire ainsi. L'un de mes tentacules autour d'elle se retire, libérant sa poitrine que je compressais par inadvertance auparavant. Ses jolis tétons … désirables. Non. Il ne faut pas que je m'excite. Le tentacule commence à caresser la joue de Séphyria puis ses cheveux alors qu'elle se laisse faire, fermant les yeux en souriant._

« Tu vois que tu es capable de t'exprimer comme tu le veux, non ? Si mon ADN te permettra de retrouver une apparence plus humaine, je donnerai tout ce qu'il me faut comme sang. »

_On ne peut pas faire plus lourd sacrifice pour moi mais je l'accepterai volontiers tant que ce n'est pas dangereux. Je regarde Séphyria droit dans les yeux et elle vient ensuite m'embrasser longuement. Puis soudainement, une main la tire en arrière._

« Hey ! Tu en as assez profité hier, je crois. »

_Voilà que Calsidya est réveillée à son tour puis peu à peu, les différentes filles se réveillent alors que je ne fais que les regarder. Elles sont belles, mes femmes, elles sont vraiment magnifiques. J'ai de la chance, une chance insolente._

« Oh … qu'est-ce qu'elle est déjà en train de faire ? De s'accaparer Ric ? »

« Dyamia, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne m'accapare rien du tout. Je suis juste réveillée avant vous donc c'est normal que je parle avec lui. » _répond Séphyria alors que les quatre autres femmes la jugent et l'étudient, Céra pointant sa poitrine dénudée :_

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es excitée comme ça ? »

_Hey hey hey ! Elles ne vont pas se disputer quand même ? Elles feraient mieux d'aller prendre une douche, moi aussi je crois. Mais bon, mon dôme est là pour ça, je crois. Alors que je commence à bouger, une voix se fait entendre :_

« Hahaha ! On dirait bien que vous en avez profité. Alors, Ric ? Une orgie, ça se passe comment exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

_Je me tourne vers Lania car oui, c'est bien elle. Elle est là, en train de nous regarder, amusée par la situation avant de reprendre :_

« Tu n'as pas envie d'y penser, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il n'y a rien de gênant. Je suis même contente de voir que ces demoiselles sont tombées dans mon piège. Est-ce que tu as un message à leur faire passer ? Outre le fait qu'il faut qu'elles aillent prendre une douche après cette nuit ? Ce n'était pas déplaisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Juste … qu'elles se préparent pour le voyage dans l'espace. Avec mon corps, je ne pense pas que j'aurai de problèmes là-bas. C'est tout. Et aussi que je les aime. »

« Ric vous fait dire qu'il vous aime et vous adore. Il veut aussi que vous continuiez à vous entraîner pour le voyage dans l'espace. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas mignon quand il dit ça ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux dorés orangés._

_C'est à peu près ce message même si comme souvent, elle l'exprime à sa manière. Mes tentacules libèrent les femmes sauf au niveau des poitrines et des entrejambes. Même si elles se sont vues complètement nues, je ne peux quand même pas leur montrer ça à Lania ! _

« Ce n'est pas comme si les corps nus m'effrayaient, Ric hein ? »

_Elle peut arrêter de lire dans mes pensées ? De mes tentacules libres, je prends les sous-vêtements et les peignoirs des cinq femmes, les leur donnant. Voilà … c'est parfait. Enfin, je crois. Lania reprend :_

« Ne vous en faites pas les filles, il ne veut pas vous jeter, juste cacher votre nudité. A croire qu'il veut être le seul à vous voir dans cette tenue. »

« Et il a parfaitement raison. Je ne laisserai personne me voir nue à part lui. » _répondit Séphyria en commençant à enfouir son peignoir, mes tentacules se retirant d'autour d'elle._

« C'est un beau principe, seulement applicable dans votre groupe, je pense ? Enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai réussi. Je vous laisse tranquille, je voulais juste voir la joie se lire dans le cœur de Ric et c'est le cas. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre comme femme. »

_Dyamia termine de dire cela alors que Lania fait un geste de la main pour bien montrer que ça ne l'affecte pas le moins du monde. Elle sait qu'elle est bizarre mais elle a accompli ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde : mon bonheur. Enfin, je pense que c'est ça._

« D'accord, d'accord, on va faire ça mais je compte bien revenir. »

_Séphyria me dit cela avant de m'embrasser. Puis elle s'en va. Les cinq femmes commencent à faire les mêmes actes, partant les unes après les autres. Si elles comptent revenir, tant mieux … enfin, je crois. Je suis content, je crois. Je ne sais pas … je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois._

« Me voilà seul à nouveau. »

_Et aussitôt, la solitude s'installe, les pensées noires aussi. Je crois que je suis devenu dépendant des femmes qui m'entourent. Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr en fait. Je les aime trop pour ne pas les vouloir auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Je me sens seul …_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les étoiles sont belles

**Chapitre 10 : Les étoiles sont belles**

« Elle est encore là-bas ? Elle ne fait que ça de ses journées ? »

« Le pire est justement en pleine matinée ou dans l'après-midi. Il n'y' a aucune étoile dans le ciel à cause de la lueur du Soleil et pourtant, elle ne quitte pas sa place. »

« Oui mais quand même, c'est pas un peu exagéré de sa part ? »

« Oh moi, je m'en fais pas. Même le chef l'ignore à moitié, c'est pour te dire. »

_Les scientifiques continuent de parler entre eux pendant que Belzak fait une nouvelle batterie de tests. Deux semaines se sont déjà écoulées, bientôt trois. Il n'y a rien de nouveau, rien de différent. Tout reste le même. Et aucune nouvelle de Ric depuis l'abomination qu'il est devenu après les actes de Belzak à son encontre._

« Donc, on l'ignore aussi, c'est ça ? » _demande l'un des scientifiques, les autres haussant les épaules ou hochant la tête positivement. Tout cela ne les concerne pas._

_Adomantxys est toujours au même endroit. Maintenant assise derrière un télescope, elle ne semble avoir aucun problème à observer les étoiles malgré la lumière du jour. Elle est seule, désespérément seule, se murmurant :_

« Je viens de là-haut … dans l'espace. Je n'étais qu'un simple virus … »

_Une simple chose infime, ridicule, un peu comme cette planète dans l'immensité galactique, dans l'univers gigantesque. Elle n'était même pas un point, elle était encore plus petit que ça. Mais des années auparavant, plus de vingt ans …_

« J'ai obtenu la possibilité de devenir plus intelligente, de devenir plus forte, plus … consciente de moi-même. Ce sang … »

_Elle regarde maintenant sa main avec attention, l'observant en détails. De son autre main, elle commence à s'entailler le doigt, une goutte de sang en sortant. Elle le porte à sa bouche, le suçotant comme le ferait un enfant._

« Ca a un bon goût … un goût … nostalgique. »

_Et mélancolique en même temps. Ce sang est spécial, très spécial. Ce n'est pas entièrement le sien … comme ses pensées. Comme son corps, comme son cœur. Elle n'est pas totalement libre mais ça ne la dérange pas. Elle ne fait qu'écouter sans se poser plus de questions. Elle ne fait qu'obéir sans y réfléchir._

« Ce n'est pas à moi de penser pour les autres … ou pour moi-même. »

_Elle s'est faite cette réflexion … ah … une réflexion pour quelqu'un qui ne doit pas réfléchir. Elle termine de se suçoter le doigt avant de rediriger son visage vers le télescope. Elle n'eut même pas la possibilité de faire un mouvement qu'une voix vint dire :_

« Adomantxys ? J'ai à te parler maintenant. »

« D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. »

_Elle se lève sans plus attendre, sachant que la voix vient de Belzak. Celui-ci la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, reprenant :_

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de passer ton temps avec l'astronomie. »

« Les étoiles sont si belles. » _murmure la femme-Deoxys alors que Belzak répond :_

« Les étoiles sont inutiles car bien trop loin de mon projet. Sois plus terre à terre et essayes plutôt de te baser sur des choses que tu peux atteindre. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Est-ce une mauvaise chose que de penser à ces étoiles ? »

_Il prend une profonde respiration. Cette femme est dénuée de réaction, d'émotion ou de sentiment propre. Tout semble si logique et basique pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a cru remarqué pendant ces deux semaines._

« Je pense qu'il va falloir t'interdire d'utiliser le télescope. Tu vas trouver d'autres occupations bien plus importantes et utiles. »

« Comme vous le voulez. »

« Aucune réaction ou réflexion ? Pfff … disparaît. Je te rappellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. » _dit le vieil homme alors qu'elle hoche la tête négativement._

_Elle s'éloigne sans un mot, retournant vers le télescope. Elle s'approche de lui, passant sa main dessus pendant de longues secondes avant qu'une larme ne quitte son œil droit. Elle passe le doigt dessus pour s'essuyer avant de quitter la pièce._

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

_Je me sens triste et je remarque que je suis en train de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis triste ? C'est vrai que … je n'ai pas la possibilité de revoir mes femmes quand je le veux mais je sais qu'elles font des efforts._

« C'est vraiment bizarre. »

_D'être aussi triste, comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose de très important. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. Je ne sais pas ce que cela représente. Alors que je réfléchis à la question, le dôme est en train de s'ouvrir, laissant paraître Tritani. Elle porte une tenue moulante de couleur blanche et noire et elle a le visage un peu en sueur. Elle arrive jusqu'à moi, faisant un petit geste de la main pour me saluer avant de me dire avec gêne :_

« Je suis parti plus tôt que les autres car j'avais terminé mes exercices. Avant d'aller à la douche, je voulais au moins … te dire bonjour. Je peux ? »

_Bien entendu ! J'hoche la tête positivement et elle vient m'embrasser timidement sur la bouche. Je la vois qui se met de dos face à moi, fermant les yeux._

« Je peux rester quelques minutes ? S'il te plaît ? »

_Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser. Ou d'être triste d'ailleurs. Je lui montre d'un tentacule la douche si elle le veut. Enfin, dans ce dôme. Elle ne voit pas mon geste et je crois que ma proposition tombe à l'eau. Oh qu'importe … Je place un tentacule autour du ventre de Tritani pour la garder contre moi. Je crois qu'elle veut se reposer._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sous sa carapace

**Chapitre 11 : Sous sa carapace**

« Il faut qu'elles reviennent. Il faut qu'elles reviennent. »

_Je me force à rester concentré mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas du tout ! J'aimerai quand même qu'il y en a une qui reste avec moi. J'en peux plus de cette solitude ! J'en peux plus ! Et j'ai aussi l'impression que mon cœur ne m'appartient pas ! Comme si j'étais une autre personne ! J'ai envie de voir les étoiles mais je me demande comment ?_

_Enfin, je me demande plutôt : pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux voir les étoiles ? Quel est le rapport ? Pour quelle raison ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout même. C'est étrange et ça me fait un peu peur en même temps. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça alors que je n'en ai aucune raison ?_

« J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus. »

_Je suis en manque de tendresse, je suis en manque d'affection, je suis en manque de tout. Je veux mes femmes auprès de moi, je veux les serrer dans mes bras. Mais on m'en empêche ! On m'empêche d'être heureux ! D'être satisfait ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux juste mes femmes ! Sinon … qu'on ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Qu'on ne me parle pas ! Qu'on me laisse seul ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

« Ric ? Ric ? Je suis là ! Je ne suis pas seule ! »

_J'en ai assez … c'est trop tard. C'est vraiment trop tard … J'en ai assez … Qu'on ne me parle plus … qu'on ne me regarde plus … Qu'on ne m'adresse plus ma parole. Qu'on me laisse tranquille, tout simplement tranquille._

« Ric ? Mais qu'est-ce que … SEPHYRIA ! DYAMIA ! »

_C'est la voix de Tritani que j'entends alors que d'autres cris résonnent. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne veux pas les voir. En fait, je suis dans l'obscurité ou presque, malgré mes yeux grands ouverts. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas où je suis. Je vois juste un peu de lumière devant moi avant de sentir une main sur mon dos._

« RIC ! RIC ! Réponds-nous ! On dirait … une carapace. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ? Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Mais je dois quand même le faire. J'ouvre la bouche, poussant un petit cri impossible à comprendre. Puis là où je vois la lumière, j'aperçois le visage de Dyamia._

« Qu'est-ce que Tritani fait ? Elle a été prévenir Calsidya et Céra ? »

« Ric est bien là. Viens donc par-là, Ric. Viens par là … »

_Elle me parle comme à un animal. JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL ! JE VAIS … JE VAIS …_

« Nous sommes là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je … »

_J'entends la voix de Calsidya qui s'arrête avant que d'autres pas ne se fassent entendre. J'émets un grognement, sentant d'autres mains sur mon dos. Mon dos, je le sens comme différent. Je n'ai pas que des bosses de Smogogo, n'est-ce pas ?_

« On dirait une carapace de Mégapagos. »

_Céra, c'est la voix de Céra alors que je vois juste des jambes. Je ne sortirai pas ! Je ne sortirai pas ! JE NE SORTIRAI PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR ! Elles ne se préoccupent pas de moi ! Elles s'en fichent complètement de moi !_

« Ric ? Tu veux bien sortir de là, s'il te plaît ? »

_Séphyria me parle avec douceur mais je ne veux pas sortir. Elles se préoccupent de moi seulement quand je suis là. C'est tout ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Il ne veut pas sortir de sa carapace, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

_Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien du tout ! Qu'elles me laissent tranquille ! Je ne veux pas les entendre ! Elles n'ont qu'à partir et à m'abandonner ! Elles font bien ça pendant plusieurs heures ! J'en ai assez ! Je suis vraiment inutile ! Plus qu'inutile ! Qu'on me laisse ! Qu'on m'abandonner ! C'est tout !_

« Bon ! Je vais aller le chercher dans sa carapace. S'il a réussi à rentrer sa tête dedans, je peux facilement rentrer la mienne voire même le reste de mon corps. »

_Que Séphyria ne cherche pas à s'approcher de moi ! Sinon … SINON … JE VAIS LA FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! Qu'elle ne s'approche pas de moi ! Je pousse un grognement puis un hurlement alors qu'elle a tenté de mettre la tête dans ma carapace. Elle tombe en arrière, sur les fesses alors que je me rétracte encore plus dans ma carapace._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ric ? Pourquoi tu es aussi agressif ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi agressif ? POURQUOI JE NE LE SERAI PAS ?! Que personne ne vienne me toucher ! Je suis seul ! Complètement seul ! On m'a abandonné ! On m'a complètement abandonné !_

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a … on devrait peut-être aller en parler avec Lania ? Vous voulez bien aller la chercher ? Elle peut communiquer avec lui non ? Et prévenez aussi les autres. Moi, je vais rester là … s'il vous plaît … »

_J'entends la voix de Séphyria mais je ne dois pas y prêter attention. Je ne veux pas y prêter attention, je veux juste être tranquille … tranquille … tranquille. Je garde les yeux fermés avant d'entendre des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent puis un corps qui s'affaisse._

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche, Ric ? Je sais bien que le fait que tu possèdes maintenant un dos de Mégapagos ne doit pas te ravir mais nous sommes là non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Nous sommes là hein ? »

« GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Je pousse un second cri pour la faire partir mais elle ne semble pas bouger de sa position. J'ai rouvert les yeux et je remarque que ses jambes n'ont pas bougé de place. Rien que ça ... rien du tout. Rien de rien. Je suis … maussade, je me sens mal._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mensonge et vérité

**Chapitre 12 : Mensonge et vérité**

« Coucou, Ric. Tu ne veux pas sortir de là ? »

_Lania n'est jamais arrivée. Elle n'est jamais arrivée ! JAMAIS ! Elles sont revenues en déclarant que Lania était partie une soirée avec Emairon ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! On n'en a rien à faire de moi ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Ou soif ? Ne me rend pas inquiète comme ça hein ? Ne nous rend pas inquiètes, toutes les cinq. »

_J'en ai rien à faire ce qu'elle dit ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne veut pas rentrer dans son crâne ? Je suis fatigué, vraiment très fatigué même. Je suis exténué, plus qu'exténué, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Finalement, une petite voix me rentre dans la tête._

« Alors ? Comme ça, tu crées beaucoup de problèmes, il paraîtrait ? »

_Lania. Elle est là. La Gardevoir humanisée. Je ne ressors pas ma tête de la carapace mais j'entends aux bruits de pas. Ils sont tous là, ils sont vraiment tous là. Je ne veux pas penser, je ne veux penser à rien du tout ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille._

« Cette carapace de Mégapagos est quand même surprenante. Je pensais que tu en avais terminé de te modifier mais visiblement non. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais bon … Sors de là. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Vas t-en ! Je ne veux pas parler à une personne qui m'a abandonné ! Comme toutes les autres ! »

_Je ne veux pas discuter avec elle ! Je l'entends pousser un profond soupir désabusé comme si elle était déçue mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Qu'elle soit déçue ou non ! Je ne veux pas me m^ler de tout ça ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme le premier des idiots ? Tu vaux pourtant bien mieux que ça non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être un monstre ! De vous voir rigoler, vous amuser, sourire, alors que vous êtes tous des humains ! Moi, je suis juste un monstre ! Rien qu'un monstre ! »

_Je commence à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, cherchant du réconfort alors que j'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, je ne veux pas de leur réconfort. Qu'on me laisse seul, c'est tout ! C'est tout et rien d'autre !_

« Tu es plus que perturbé, mon petit Ric. Tu ne veux pas sortir de là ? »

_Je ne veux pas sortir de là. Elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut. Je ne sortirai pas de là. Je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange, je ne veux pas. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, rien d'autre. Ca … on … on se rapproche de la fin du mois. La fin du mois où Belzak risque de s'enfuir à tout jamais. Et moi ? Je fais quoi ? Je reste là, stationné dans un dôme alors que tous et toutes se préparent ! Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?!_

« Inutile, inutile, inutile, je ne peux même pas voir les étoiles ! »

« Les étoiles ? Tu es dans ce dôme mais je suis sûre que l'on peut t'y intéresser. Mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux voir les étoiles ! Je ne fais rien de mes journées ! Je ne fais que rester là ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! »

« Le plus important est ce que tu es à l'intérieur, qu'importe l'apparence. »

« FOUTAISES ! NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! »

« Je dis simplement la vérité. Je t'adore comme tu es. Même plus que ça. » _dit la femme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'elle laisse paraître sa tête pour me sourire._

_Sauf que je ne lui souris pas. Qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier et vilain ! Elle … je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous ! Je crois ? Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!_

« Si c'est … si c'est vraiment le cas, si c'était l'intérieur qui compte … POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE N'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC TOI PLUS TÔT ?! »

_Je sens que je viens de la déstabiliser par mes paroles. Mais pourtant, je ne m'arrête pas. Il faut que je continue ! Il faut que je continue de faire ça ! De lui dire tout ce que je pense ! De le penser tellement fort qu'elle doit l'entendre !_

« Les apparences sont importantes ! Sans ça, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai un jour levé la main vers toi ? Si tu étais resté une pokémon plus qu'une humaine ! Toi, c'est juste ta lubricité qui t'a emmené à coucher avec moi ! Pareil avec elles ! Elles ont voulu coucher avec moi seulement parce que tu en as parlé et que tu t'en es vanté ! Ben oui, bien entendu ! Un monstre avec des tentacules, un corps gluant et tout le reste ! Ca doit émoustiller hein ? Ça doit être apprécié hein ? C'est excitant non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ric ? Ce n'est pas amusant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais ce corps que j'ai fait ça ! Et tu sais parfaitement que les autres n'ont pas fait ça à cause de mes paroles ! Enfin, en partie mais … »

« NE MENS PAS ! NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! Les apparences, vous vous y attachez tous ! Moi-même ! AH ! Vous ne faites que vous attachez à ça mais oui … hahaha … oui … hahaha ! OUI ! HAHAHA ! »

« C'est immonde ce que tu dis. Comment est-ce que tu peux insinuer ça ? Je suis une Gardevoir. Je suis la pokémon qui est la plus véritable par rapport à ses sentiments et ses émotions. Prétendre le contraire, c'est mal me connaître. » _me dit-elle dans la tête._ « ET JE SUIS CERTAINE QUE TU M'AURAIS AIME QU'IMPORTE MA FORME ! Les sentiments, ça ne se juge pas sur le physique mais sur le cœur ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Tu pourrais devenir l'être le plus horrible de l'univers, ça ne changerait rien ! »

_Le reste de ces paroles est maintenant hurlé de toutes ses forces dans le dôme, résonnant plusieurs fois devant le regard interloqué des autres. Je ne peux pas les voir, je peux juste le sentir. Et j'entends quelques reniflements avant que la voix tremblante de Lania ne reprenne :_

« Pardon, je … j'ai besoin d'être seule un instant. Enfin, je … Excusez-moi. »

_Maintenant, ce sont des pas rapides qui s'éloignent. Lania est partie … je le sais._

« Qu'est-ce que Ric lui a dit ? Elle était en train de pleurer non ? » _murmure Alphonse._

_Rien entendre, rien du tout. Mes tentacules commencent à former un barrage dans le seul orifice qui me permet d'avoir de la lumière. Me voilà plongé dans le noir maintenant._


	13. Chapitre 13 : La violence comme réponse

**Chapitre 13 : La violence comme réponse**

« Mais hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_Qu'elles ne s'approchent pas de moi ! Que personne ne s'approche de moi ! Les journées s'écoulent mais je suis maintenant intouchable. Que… ah … ah … Je suis en train de les blesser, une par une. Je les blesse, je les repousse._

« ASSEZ ! ON VA LE FORCER A SORTIR DE LA ! »

_Séphyria vient de crier alors que je sens maintenant des coups sur mon dos. Elle est en colère après ce que j'ai fait à Dyamia … mais aussi aux autres. Et aussi à Lania. C'est tout simplement affreux, je le sais ! Je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait !_

« Continuez ! Je vais lui sortir la tête de sa carapace et ensuite lui donner une baffe tellement forte que son gros corps va le sentir ! »

_Elle est réellement en colère, plus qu'en colère même. Mais je le comprends parfaitement, ce n'est pas difficile de me haïr … alors que je les aime tant. Je suis juste monstrueux, je me montre infâme, je les repousse, je les frappe, je suis juste …_

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper. »

_Voilà une voix à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à entendre. Emairon ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Alors que je suis toujours caché sous ma carapace, une violente force me happe par la tête et me tire de ma carapace.  
><em>

_J'ai une mauvaise mine. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas sorti depuis une semaine, une longue semaine, une très longue semaine même. Alors, quand je vois les visages apeurés et attristés des différentes femmes de ma vie, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas beau à voir. Mais mon visage est maintenant forcé de se tourner vers Emairon. Celui-ci ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage et pourtant …_

« Je n'aime pas la voir triste. Je hais cela … je veux juste son bonheur. »

_Il commence à parler avec lenteur, comme s'il s'adressait à soi-même mais je sais que le message m'est adressé. Il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je sais aussi de qui est-ce qu'il parle !_

« La voir pleurer pendant des heures … des journées. Elle ne mange pas, elle n'a plus faim, elle n'a plus soif. Elle est en train de dépérir à vue d'œil à cause de toi. »

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire hein ? Je suis censé être triste ? Je ne le suis pas ! Je ne le serai pas ! Je suis un monstre ! Je n'ai pas à ressentir de telles choses pour les autres ! Je ne suis plus humain et …_

« TU ME REPONDS QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

_Le poing d'Emairon vient me frapper en plein visage. Malgré le fait que j'ai une partie Galeking, je ressens bien le coup avant de me mettre à penser :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? »

« T'excuser ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que Lania pense de toi ! » _hurle une nouvelle fois Emairon. C'est peut-être … la première fois que je le vois en colère, je crois. D'habitude, il est toujours resté calme non ? Et malgré que mes pensées sont juste lisibles par lui, il ne se prive pas pour crier à voix haute._

« Ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Est-ce que je dois y prêter attention ? »

_Je le sens en train de bouillir de rage. Je sens qu'il voudrait m'étriper. Oui, ça serait bien la première fois qu'il se mettrait dans un tel état. Il recommence à crier :_

« Lania peut dire ce qu'elle veut ! Elle peut prétendre m'aimer car je suis un Gallame et elle une Gardevoir mais je ne suis pas dupe ! Je sais parfaitement que je n'aurai jamais la place la plus importante dans son cœur ! Je sais parfaitement que je serai toujours le second pour elle ! Je sais aussi qu'elle m'aimera … mais jamais autant que toi ! La majorité de ses pensées et de ses actes sont tournées vers toi et uniquement toi ! »

_Et ? Il doit m'apprendre quelque chose en parlant de la sorte ? C'est ça ses quatre vérités ? Je sais … parfaitement au sujet de Lania. Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne suis pas du tout stupide. Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? Il croit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? _

« Je vais ramener Lania et tu as intérêt à t'excuser mais pas seulement à elle mais à tout le monde. Tu deviens invivable ! Tu veux que tout le monde te haïsse ou quoi ? »

_Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? Il n'a pas besoin de comprendre … ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre que ce n'est pas elles que je haïs mais mon corps ! C'est juste mon corps que je hais, rien d'autre ! Que personne ne dise que je suis bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! J'adore Lania, comme tout le monde !_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … ces imbéciles ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre ! Ils ne doivent pas comprendre ! Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ni de leur compassion ! Rien du tout ! Je ne veux rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN !_

_Rien de rien ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Ah … ah … ah … j'en ai assez de tout ça. Qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on m'ignore. Qu'on me laisse ! J'en ai assez ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! J'EN AI MARREEEEEEEEEEEE ! Je sens que ma tête est maintenant à nouveau possible à contrôler, Emairon me regardant de ses yeux rubis._

« Ce n'est pas envers elles … que tu es en colère mais envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si facile à lire et j'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu ne peux pas détester Lania et les autres. Cela t'est tout simplement impossible. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais haïr Lania alors que tu étais enragé en apprenant sa mort. »

« AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR ! »

_Je pousse un hurlement strident avant que mes tentacules de mon bras droit ne commencent à frapper tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Emairon se téléporte, faisant de même avec tout le monde pour éviter de mauvaises blessures._

_Il a lu dans mes pensées ?! Mes pensées les plus intimes ?! Je vais lui faire regretter ça ! Je vais lui faire regretter tout ça ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir indemne cette fois ! Comme tout le monde ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ça ! PLUS BESOIN !_

« Reculez tous. » _dit Emairon._ « Je n'arrive plus à lire ses pensées. Il y en a tellement. Je crois que ça devient plutôt dangereux. »


	14. Chapitre 14 : Devenu fou

**Chapitre 14 : Devenu fou**

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On peut même pas s'approcher de lui ! »

_Qu'ils débarrassent le plancher ! Je n'hésiterai pas ! Je pointe mon bras de Maganon vers eux, le cherchant à fond. Cette fois-ci, des flammes sont bien présentes et je sais parfaitement que je pourrai les utiliser ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ !_

« Partons d'ici … on va le laisser tranquille. Et il faut que nous allions voir Lania pour lui dire les véritables pensées de Ric. »

« ATTENTION ! » _hurle Séphyria alors que mon bras de Maganon se met à cracher une sphère de feu, balayant tout sur son passage. L'Altaria se jette sur son frère, le projetant au loin avant qu'elle ne se couche pour éviter la boule de feu._

« Je ne rêve pas ou … il vient vraiment de nous attaquer ? »

_Dyamia est là, abasourdie par mon acte alors que c'est pourtant la vérité ! Quoi ? Elle n'a pas compris ce que j'ai dit ? Elle a besoin que je me répète ? JE VAIS LE MONTRER ! Je pointe mon canon vers le plafond du dôme, créant une boule de feu gigantesque qui vient le percuter et le faire fondre._

« Il … est sérieux. Il nous attaquera si on s'approche de lui. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? Je ne veux pas l'abandonner ! »

« Tritani, nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment, on va le laisser seul. »

_Oui ! Qu'ils me laissent seuls ! Ca sera bien mieux ! Je ne veux pas leur adresser la parole ! J'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Qu'ils me laissent tranquilles ! Qu'ils m'abandonnent ! Voilà ! Les minutes s'écoulent et je me retrouve … seul. C'est ce que je voulais. Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus du tout toute cette histoire. J'observe le plafond avant de me dire … oui … c'est le moment._

_J'attends quelques heures et la nuit est finalement tombée. Sans aucune difficulté, je brise le dôme avec mes différents pouvoirs avant de quitter le dôme. Je sais où me rendre ! Je sais où aller ! HAHAHA ! Je suis libre maintenant ! LIBREEEEEEEEEEEE ! HAHAHAHA !_

_Je sais le chemin. Je sais où je suis exactement. Je sais ce que je dois faire … Avec mon corps, je peux me déplacer comme je le désire. Cette carapace de Mégapagos. Je vais m'en servir ! Je sais où nous sommes. Près de l'océan ! Et j'entends aussi quelques sirènes et des personnes tentent de m'arrêter mais je ne m'intéresse pas à elles._

« Belzak … Belzak … Belzak ! »

_Je m'ancre cela dans la tête pour ne pas l'oublier. Le seul dont je veux la mort, c'est Belzak ! Personne d'autre ! Je veux juste le tuer ! Et je sais qu'il est sur une île au beau milieu de l'océan ! Je connais ses coordonnés ! Je n'étais pas sourd quand elles en discutaient entre elles quand elles étaient avec moi ! OUI ! JE SAIS TOUT A CE SUJET ! JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !_

_Me voilà déjà plongé dans l'océan, nageant à toute vitesse comme si tout était naturel. Je n'ai même pas besoin de respirer ! HAHAHAHA ! DE RESPIRER ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE RESPIRER SOUS L'EAU ! HAHAHAHA !_

_Je fonce à toute allure dans l'océan, nageant sans me préoccuper des pokémons. De toute façon, quand ils me voient, ils préfèrent s'enfuir. Les lâches ! HAHAHA ! Les lâches ! Ils ont peur de moi ! De mon corps ! De mon corps si affreux ! HAHAHA ! Je peux enfin y aller ! Maintenant ! OUI ! HAHAHAH ! ENFIN ENFIN ENFIN ! Je peux enfin ! HAHAHA !_

« RIC EST PARTI ! »

_Le message est rapidement transmis à tout le monde par la pensée alors que Lania est arrivée dans la chambre commune aux cinq femmes de Ric. Celles-ci se réveillent, cherchant à comprendre exactement ce qui se passe. Ce fut Séphyria qui murmure en première :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ric s'est enfui du dôme ! Tu n'entends pas l'alarme ?! »

« Ric a fait quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! »

_Maintenant, elle est bien réveillée et elle n'est visiblement pas la seule. Toutes les femmes sont debout, entourant Lania alors que la Gardevoir reprend :_

« Il a tout simplement détruit son dôme avant de quitter la base. Et il … est parti dans l'océan. Il y a déjà des pokémons équipés de radars qui ont décidé de le suivre. »

_Séphyria pose une main sur son front, se le massant longuement pour être sûre d'avoir très bien entendu ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait surement pas rêvé, loin de là. Elle en était même convaincue, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile continue de faire à chaque fois hein ? »

« Ne me pose pas la question, je suis pas censé connaître la réponse non plus hein ? » _dit Dyamia alors que Lania tapait dans ses mains._

« Suivez-moi plutôt, j'ai été réveillé tout le monde. Même Casior est debout. On va avoir besoin de son autorisation de toute façon pour récupérer quelques avions de l'armée. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? » _demande Céra avec lenteur._

« Car il y a de très fortes chances qu'on en ait besoin si on veut retrouver Ric dans l'océan, c'est aussi simple que ça. ALLEZ ! »

_Lania tape une nouvelle fois dans ses mains alors que toutes les femmes se préparent. Ric ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu encore commettre comme bêtises ? Il ne peut jamais s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne lui suffit pas de se détruire peu à peu, de se haïr ? Séphyria pousse un profond soupir, demandant à Lania pendant qu'elles marchent :_

« Tu n'en veux pas à Ric ? Pour tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Je ne lui en ait jamais réellement voulu. Et … Emairon m'a expliqué les vraies pensées de Ric, voilà tout. Ca me donne encore plus envie de le sauver. »

« Je vois, je vois … et il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ? »

_Lania ne répond pas mais elle hoche la tête positivement. C'est vrai que les sentiments de la Gardevoir sont des plus compliqués, elle veut bien le croire. Mais ce n'est pas à elle d'en parler ou de lui donner son avis, pas du tout. De toute façon, il vaut mieux se focaliser sur le plus important pour le moment : Ric._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Carnage

**Chapitre 15 : Carnage**

« Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où Ric a pu se rendre : la base de Belzak. »

« Cela fait bientôt un mois, c'est vrai. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais est-ce que nous sommes prêtes ? J'aurai aimé attendre mais la situation est devenue bien pressante. »

_Les femmes discutent entre elles sauf Emairon qui est en pleine conversation avec Loïc et Alphonse. Les trois hommes réfléchissent à la situation jusqu'à ce que Casior se présente enfin, un peu perturbé par la situation :_

« Les avions sont prêts … néanmoins, le fait que Ric soit en plein océan est perturbant. Quelques croisières ont pu l'apercevoir. Je vais avoir du mal à expliquer tout ça. »

« Désolé pour tout le trouble causé. Ric n'allait vraiment pas très bien. » _dit Tritani._

« J'ai cru entendre cela. Faites tout ce qui est possible pour qu'il revienne ici. Je vais essayer de forcer les scientifiques à travailler plus ardemment. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas … même si vous ne trouvez aucune solution. Nous sommes prêtes. On cherchera juste à le restreindre plus. »

_Séphyria termine la conversation, Emairon s'approchant du groupe de femmes, déclarant qu'ils n'ont pas une minute de plus à perdre. Il faut se dépêcher maintenant. Ils savent où Ric se trouve, ils savent ce qu'il faut faire, autant y aller._

_Tous et toutes prirent place dans les avions, sauf Séphyria qui avait fait apparaître ses ailes dans son dos. Sans même les attendre, elle était partie en première, volant à une vitesse effrayante par rapport à la normale._

« Elle ne veut plus attendre. Laissons-la prendre de l'avance. » _dit calmement Dyamia aux trois autres femmes qui parcouraient habituellement la vie de Ric. Aucune ne se décide pas à parler, laissant planer le silence alors que les avions décollent les uns après les autres._

« Roubé ? Je sais bien que cela ne te concerne pas direc… »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas. Entre un énième concert et sauver la vie du jeune garçon qui était avec moi et ma famille quand j'étais petite, mon choix est vite fait hein ? Et puis, on parle aussi de ton meilleur ami, ne t'inquiète donc pas. »

« Si tu le dis, merci bien. »

« De rien, je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité à mes yeux. Je ne compte pas abandonner Ric maintenant alors qu'il en a le plus besoin. »

« Et moi non plus ! Papa ? Papa ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je réfléchis au plan pour essayer d'attraper Belzak. Mais ça sera difficile de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Et avec Adomantxys à ses côtés, autant dire que ça relève de l'impossibilité ou presque. »

_Le silence s'installe après les paroles peu rassurantes de Loïc. Il faut dire qu'ils vont en pleine base ennemie et pas en étant seuls, loin de là. Ils seront aussi bien visibles dans les airs, comme si ce n'est pas suffisant.  
><em>

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Un étrange pokémon est en train d'arriver vers la base ! »

« Un étrange pokémon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toutes les espèces sont … »

_Le second garde se stoppe dans ses paroles après avoir regardé la caméra que pointe le premier. C'est quoi cette créature monstrueuse ? C'est horrible. Ce n'est pas humain. Et ça ne ressemble pas à un pokémon. Est-ce que ça serait …_

« Il faut prévenir le chef Belzak ! Dites-lui qu'IL est arrivé ! Que tout le monde … »

« CHEF ! Il est déjà sur terre ! Il est déjà en train de défoncer les murs ! »

_Comment ça ? A quelle vitesse est-ce que cette masse monstrueuse se déplaçait ?! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Cette vitesse est ahurissante ! L'alerte est donnée dans la base se trouvant au beau milieu d'une île perdue dans l'océan._

« Hum ? L'alerte ? Il semblerait donc que Ric soit déjà arrivé. Je vais voir Adomantxys. Je pense que l'entraînement est suffisant non ? »

« Oui … oui, chef Belzak. Vous êtes fin prêt pour aller dans l'espace quand vous le désirez. »

_Les scientifiques sont plus apeurés par les caméras qui montrent la masse difforme qu'est Ric en train de ravager les murs et les soldats devant lui, n'ayant aucune pitié pour eux. Belzak murmure quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce _

_Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouve dans la chambre où Adomantxys n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs semaines. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus le droit de voir les étoiles, elle reste là, immobile, regardant par la fenêtre._

« Dépêches-toi de te préparer, il … »

« Ric est là, je le sens. Je ressens sa présence. Je me prépare. »

_Si tout pouvait être aussi simple quand il parle mais il reste méfiant. Il s'approche d'elle, plantant une seringue dans son bras alors qu'elle n'émet pas un seul cri de douleur. Elle le regarde faire, elle le regarde s'injecter son sang dans le bras._

« Allons-y maintenant. Je veux voir jusqu'où est-ce que Ric peut aller. De toute façon, j'ai déjà été les prévenir. Ils sont en route pour l'arrêter. »

« Comme vous le désirez. »

_Elle n'est pas intéressée par cela. Elle ne montre aucune émotion, regardant une dernière fois par la fenêtre bien que maintenant de la fumée cache la vue. Il faut dire que l'entrée fracassante de Ric a fait déjà de nombreux dégâts … et pourtant, ce n'est que le début._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Une heure à attendre

**Chapitre 16 : Une heure à attendre**

« Qu'est-ce que cela donne ? Vous avez réussi à l'arrêter ? »

« Impossible ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Les pokémons humanisés et les soldats ne peuvent rien faire contre lui ! Il a l'air tout simplement impossible ! »

« Et il semble avoir changé de forme. Il a encore muté … impressionnant. Et intéressant aussi. » _murmure Belzak, regardant les différents écrans représentant ce que les caméras voient avant de se faire détruire une par une._

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? On ne peut pas l'arrêter ! »

« Combien de temps il me reste avant que tout soit prêt pour partir ? » _demande Belzak avec lenteur, les scientifiques se regardant, l'un d'entre eux déclarant d'une voix lente :_

« Environ une heure mais … pour les personnes encore présentes ici ? »

« Je vais alors me préparer pour dans une heure. » _dit tout simplement le vieil homme avant de s'éloigner des scientifiques, ne répondant pas à leur question._

« GRAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Où qu'il se trouve ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Que je commence à l'écrabouiller ! Que je l'écartèle ! Que je le réduise en poussière ! Que j'en termine une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui ! ALLER ! QU'IL MEUUUUUUUUURE !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Nos balles ne le touchent même pas ! »

« Essayez les explosifs ! » _hurle un second soldat au premier, celui-ci commençant à courir en arrière pour aller chercher de quoi me terrasser. Mais il n'en aura pas le temps. Dès qu'il tente de tirer sa grenade, je la récupère d'un tentacule et je l'enfonce dans la bouche du second soldat. Celui-ci tente de pousser un cri mais n'y arrive pas, la grenade l'en empêchant. Il commence à trembler et à bouger des mains l'explosion en termine, tapissant les murs et moi-même de nombreux morceaux d'organes et de chair._

« Imbéciles. »

_Je pense cela car je ne peux pas le dire. Et j'ai encore la rage au cœur. Je regarde à gauche, observant le mur avant de le détruire. Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Je vais lui mettre la main dessus ! JE VAIS L'ECRABOUILLER ! JE VAIS LE DETRUIRE !_

« Tu es bientôt prête, Adomantxys ? »

« Je peux partir quand cela est nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être prête. » _murmure la femme dans son armure orange._

« Tsss … d'accord. » _dit Belzak alors qu'il observe sa montre. Encore quarante-cinq minutes, c'est beaucoup trop. Ils ne peuvent pas accélérer le tout. Pas qu'il ait peur de Ric, loin de là. C'est même une farce gigantesque que de penser de la sorte._

_Ailleurs, dans le ciel au-dessus de l'océan, Séphyria vole à toute allure, suivant un chemin précis. Normalement, d'après les données qu'elle a reçues, elle ne devrait pas être très loin de la base de Belzak._

« Hey, hey, hey … je peux savoir ce que tu fais toute seule ? Tu risques de te perdre. »

_Elle tourne son visage vers Dyamia. Sa sœur est là, avec ses ailes de Pyrax dans son dos. Elle a un grand sourire, ses cheveux noirs et blancs se présentant à elle. Séphyria reste pourtant plus que sérieuse, murmurant :_

« Je sais parfaitement où je dois me rendre. Tu ferais bien de retourner avec les autres. »

« Et d'arriver en retard ? Hors de question. Normalement, elles pourraient toutes nous accompagner mais elles préfèrent que l'on prenne de l'avance toutes les deux. OH ! Je crois que je l'aperçois ! »

_C'est vrai. Elles remarquent toutes les deux l'île avec ses installations digne d'une armée. D'immenses bâtiments ? Comment est-ce que quelqu'un n'a jamais pu le remarquer ? Ou alors … même en le remarquant, personne n'a jamais pu essayer de les stopper._

« Et ça semble aller dans un triste état et … »

_Séphyria n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que diverses explosions se font entendre et voir, crachant des volutes de feu autour d'eux. Elle crie aussitôt :_

« RIC ! IL FAUT ALLER L'ARRËTER MAINTENANT ! »

« Non, je ne compte pas l'arrêter. Je vais même l'aider pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Belzak. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça … mais d'après, je suis inquiète, c'est tout. » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus, cherchant à se calmer avant d'atterrir au sol. Plusieurs soldats et pokémons humanisés sont gravement blessés et cherchent à s'enfuir, les ignorant complètement._

_Je sens que je suis proche ! Je sens que je suis proche ! Je vais bientôt y arriver ! Belzak n'est pas loin ! BELZAK N'EST PAS LOIN ! PAS LOIN DU TOUT MÊME ! JE VAIS Y ARRIVER ! JE VAIS … QUOI ?! Mes tentacules commencent à brûler alors que j'observe les flammes violettes qui les recouvrent. Quelques tentacules tombent au sol, se réduisant en cendres alors que d'autres apparaissent plus que rapidement. Qui a fait ça ? QUI ?_

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment rassurée, si tu veux tout savoir. » _murmure une voix féminine, rapidement accompagnée d'une autre voix mais masculine cette fois :_

« Je ne le suis pas non plus … mais on doit faire cela pour que Belzak puisse s'enfuir. »

_S'ENFUIR ?! Il en est hors de question ! Je me tourne vers les deux personnes qui parlent. Ce sont les deux Tranchodons ! Ah ! Ces salop… ah … ah … ah … Je suis sur le bon chemin ! Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un simple couloir pour se battre mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Je vais m'occuper de leurs cas et ensuite mettre les tentacules sur Belzak ! Je l'écartèlerai, morceau par morceau ! Je vais le briser petit à petit mais d'abord, eux deux._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Près du but

**Chapitre 17 : Près du but**

« Faisons de notre mieux. »

« BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! »

_JE VEUX SAVOIR OU SE TROUVE BELZAK ! JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS POUR CES IMBECILITES ! ILS NE VALENT RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je pointe mon bras de Maganon vers eux, créant de puissantes flammes alors qu'ils les esquivent avec facilité._

« Cela devient quand même dangereux. Le problème reste ses tentacules. Il faut faire absolument attention à eux. Si on se fait attraper, c'en est fini pour nous. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. S'il le faut, on les coupera ! »

_Ils discutent entre eux deux et je sens surtout que l'un est inquiet pour l'autre. Ils s'aiment tous les deux … ils s'aiment … ILS S'AIMENT ! JE N'AI PLUS LE DROIT D'AIMER MOI ! ON M'EN EMPÊCHE ! JE VAIS LES TUER !_

« ATTENTION ! »

_Le Tranchodon mâle se jette sur sa compagne, les deux évitant mes tentacules alors que je commence déjà à lui attraper le pied pour le soulever et le briser. JE VAIS LUI BRISER LA … hein ? Mon tentacule a été tranché comme ça ? Hahaha. Quelle blague. Je n'accepte pas ce genre d'humour. Je n'accepte pas du tout ça. Pour qui est-ce qu'ils se prennent tous les deux ? POUR QUI EST-CE QU'ILS SE PRENNENT ?!_

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Merci pour le tentacule. »

« Et toi de m'avoir tout fait pour l'éviter. »

_Je vais les briser ! JE VAIS LES BRISER TOUS LES DEUX ! ILS TOMBERON EN MORCEAUX ! JE VAIS LES BRISER ! JE VAIS LES REDUIRE A NEANT ! QU'ILS DISPARAISSENT DE MON CHAMP DE VISION ! HAHAHAHA !_

« ARGL ! ARG ! GRRR ! »

« Il n'a plus du tout l'air humain. Je crois qu'il veut juste tuer Belzak. »

« Ca se comprend. » _murmure le Tranchodon mâle après les paroles de sa compagne._ « Comment ne pas lui en vouloir ? »

« Et le haïr. Je me demande si … »

« AH ! Il recommence ! »

_De quel droit ils se permettent de parler de moi pendant que je suis là hein ? Et surtout de ne pas se concentrer sur le combat ! Ils vont le payer ! JE VAIS LES CREVER ! Je vais tous les crever ! TOUS ! LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES ! JE VAIS LEUR FAIRE PAYER ! MÊME S'ILS NE SONT PAS RESPONSABLES ! Les Tranchodons reculent mais ça ne fait rien !_

« On agit comment ? Il faut bien qu'on tente de le tuer quand même. »

« Il nous a pas dit de le tuer mais de l'occuper. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

_ILS PARLENT ENCORE ENTRE EUX ?! MAIS ILS SE MOQUENT DE MOI ? Je vais les écraser ! Je commence à ramper à toute allure vers eux, les Tranchodons se mettant à courir pour m'échapper. Ils ont une idée en tête mais qu'importe le piège, je les boufferai ! Je vais les bouffer tout crus !_

_Ah … ah … ah … qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ces enfoirés ! Ils ont une idée en tête mais je ne sais pas laquelle ! Je vais la trouver et ensuite, je vais les … je vais les bouffer ! Je vais les dévorer tout cru tous les deux !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous deviez le retenir ! »

_BELZAK ! BELZAK EST ICI ! IL EST LA ! JE LE VOIS ! ET IL EST PAS SEUL ! IL Y A LES DEUX AUTRES DRAGONS ! Et … Adomantxys ? Qu'est-ce que … ma colère ? Elle disparaît comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Non et non ! JE NE TOMBERAI PAS DANS CE PIEGE !_

« C'est plus difficile que vous ne le pensez ! Il est bien trop fort pour nous ! »

« Ca, je m'en doute ! Mais tiens donc, Ric. Tu n'as pas changé. »

_Il se moque de moi ? Il veut que je le brise ? Je ne vais pas me priver de faire ça ! Je ne vais pas m'en priver, oui ! HAHAHAHA ! Je vais le briser en mille morceaux, je vais le réduire en cendres, je vais l'écarteleer ! Il ne restera plus rien de lui ! Plus rien du tout ! PLUS RIEN ! PLUS RIEN DU TOUT ! AH … AH … AH …_

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Enfin, qu'importe, terminez-en. Il ne reste plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant les dernières préparations. »

_Il se moque de moi ? Il est en train de se moquer de moi pendant qu'il s'enfuit ! Je ne le laisserai pas partir ! Pas maintenant ! NON ET NON ! JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS !_

« Ric … » _murmure Adomantxys, les visages se tournant vers elle. _« C'est donc ça, je comprends parfaitement ce que ça veut dire. »

_Mais je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Pourtant, je suis perplexe et soulagé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois faire. Les quatre dragons humanoïdes me regardent à nouveau, comme pour voir si je connais la raison qui a poussé Adomantxys à dire cela._

« De toute façon, j'ai fini d'être prêt. »

_Comment ça ? Belzak ? Ah … sa tenue ? Elle ressemble à une tenue de cosmonaute. Enfin, le scaphandre, le blanc … et je remarque aussi que les Dracolosses humanoïdes en possèdent un. Par contre, Adomantxys ne porte rien à part son armure orange. Elle compte aller dans l'espace comme ça ? Sans combinaison ? Mais je ne les laisserai pas partir, pas du tout même. Belzak reprend la parole :_

« Eliminez-le et vous aurez alors la possibilité de nous accompagner. Vous avez déjà échoué une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne serait pas très bon de recommencer. »

_C'ETAIT QUOI CE CHANTAGE ?! C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?! Et ils allaient accepter hein ? J'en suis sûr et certain ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils sont déjà en place ! Les deux Tranchodons me fixent sans aucune haine ou rage. Ils font juste leur boulot._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le départ est proche

**Chapitre 18 : Le départ est proche**

« Faisons de notre mieux alors, non ? »

_Le Tranchodon mâle s'adresse à sa compagne alors que celle-ci fait un sourire de circonstance. Ils savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il n'y a que peu de chances de s'en tirer indemnes ou même vivants._

_Ils se présentent à moi mais je reste furieux et colérique sans pour autant être capable de le représenter dans mes coups. Je fonce vers eux, ma corne de Galeking étant bien droite pour tenter d'en planter un. Néanmoins, le bras du Tranchodon mâle vient me donner un coup de poing, me faisant pencher sur le côté. J'en profite alors pour présenter mes tentacules, mon arme principale pour alors les attraper tous les deux._

« AH NON ! TU NE LE TOUCHERAS PAS ! »

_Voilà que la Tranchodon femelle décide de s'en mêler. Résultat ? Mes tentacules sont tranchés comme si de rien n'était. Mais rapidement, d'autres repoussent sans aucune difficulté. Voilà ! Ils pensaient quoi sérieusement ? Qu'ils peuvent me battre ? Imbéciles ! Ce sont de parfaits imbéciles !_

« Ric, tu ne peux pas arrêter notre progression, tu ne comprends pas ? »

_Belzak veut faire quoi là ? La discussion avec moi ? QUELLE BLAGUE ! Il croit que j'ai envie de lui parler ou quoi ? Qu'il ne se moque pas de moi ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais l'écraser et … non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi calme et serein ? Je regarde Adomantxys. Ce n'est quand même pas elle hein ?_

« Je n'aime pas profiter de ceux qui ne se méfient pas pendant un combat mais tu es une exception, Ric. Désolé. »

_Les Tranchodons utilisent leurs griffes pour tenter de passer outre ma carapace dorsale et ils y arrivent quand même un peu. Je sens du sang qui s'écoule le long de mon dos. La puissance des dragons est effarante. Je vois Belzak qui regarde sa montre, disant :_

« Encore une dizaine de minutes. Vraiment, devoir te regarder me rappelle à quel point tu es devenu abominable. Toi qui attirais toutes ces femmes-pokémons, tu devrais être heureux d'en être devenu un non ? Enfin, plusieurs. »

« Belzak, laissez-nous faire notre travail, s'il vous plaît. » _dit le Tranchodon mâle._

« Ce que vous avez fait à cet homme est plus qu'horrible. Nul besoin d'en rajouter. Il n'est pas difficile de remarquer qu'il souffre énormément. » _reprend la Tranchodon femelle. C'est quoi cette blague ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de mes adversaires !_

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? » _demande Belzak._

« Nous nous occupons de Ric. Pas besoin d'en rajouter à son sujet. S'il est dans cet état, vous êtes le seul responsable. » _répond le Tranchodon mâle. Je ne crois quand même pas à la rebellion mais … on pourrait presque croire cela._

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, vous deux. »

_Mais un silence plane maintenant alors que les deux Tranchodons humanisés s'en prennent encore à moi mais avec moins de conviction. Ils ne sont plus si motivés que ça à se battre contre moi mais je ne vais pas y tenir compte ! S'ils veulent m'affronter, ils doivent être préparés au pire ! Et puis quoi encore !_

« RIC ! TU ES LA ?! »

_Une voix arrive dans le dos de Belzak et des autres. J'aperçois finalement Séphyria et Dyamia Elles sont là ? Les deux Tranchodons se retournent en même temps que tout le monde, surpris et étonnés. D'ailleurs, leurs visages restent gravés sur cette impression puisqu'un filet de sang s'écoule de leurs lèvres. Ils baissent la tête, remarquant mes tentacules qui ont traversé leur ventres comme si de rien n'était._

« C'est le … prix à payer. » _murmure le Tranchodon mâle._

_Il cherche désespérément la main de celle qui l'a toujours accompagnée, leurs doigts se liant pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucune force dedans. Pourtant, leurs mains restent jointes alors qu'ils trépassent. Je retire mes tentacules de leurs corps, m'approchant peu à peu de Belzak. Maintenant, c'est à son tour !_

« Vraiment inutiles. Ils ne savent même pas se débrouiller correctement. »

_Belzak pousse un profond soupir désabusé, observant les deux femmes qui sont dans son dos. S'il se retourne pour moi, c'en est fini de lui ! Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant !_

« Tiens donc, voilà deux des quatre réussites de cette femme. Où est le reste ? »

« Nous sommes là, ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça. »

_La voix d'Emairon se fait entendre dans mon dos alors que je me sens mal. Quelque chose est en train de se passer mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'esprit qui est brouillé ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois accomplir !_

« Ric, nous sommes là. Tu peux nous laisser nous en occuper. »

_La voix de Lania arrive dans mon crâne, comme un soulagement alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. Non ! Si je suis ainsi, c'est à cause de Belzak ! C'est moi qui doit le tuer et personne d'autre ! Je ne laisserai personne d'autre le tuer !_

« Vous pensez qu'en étant aussi nombreux, vous pouvez m'arrêter, c'est bien ça ? Nous sommes peut-être que quatre mais … »

« Chef Belzak ! Les fusées sont prêtes ! Nous pouvons partir quand vous le désirez ! » _crie une voix provenant du plafond._

« Visiblement, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous. Allons-y. » _dit calmement Belzak alors qu'aussitôt, tout le monde se retrouve paralysé._ « Oh ? J'ai oublié de prévenir. Adomantxys vous empêchera de tenter de me suivre. Ses pouvoirs psychiques sont tellement puissants que vous pouvez que nous regarder partir. Observe-nous bien Ric et rentres ce désespoir dans ton crâne. »

_Sa… salopard ! SALOPARD ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS PARTIR MAINTENANT ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS PARTIR !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Sa puissance

**Chapitre 19 : Sa puissance**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Je tente de parler, d'hurler mais c'est juste un cri inhumain qui sort de mon corps. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une bouche ! JE SAIS JUSTE QUE JE VEUX LE TUER ! JE NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER S'ENFUIR ! JE NE PEUX PAS !_

« Il tente de passer outre ma puissance psychique. » _dit calmement Adomantaxys alors que Belzak s'arrête dans ses mouvements, se tournant vers moi._

« Et tu penses qu'il en serait capable ou non ? Uns monstruosité mais un vrai prodige en même temps, il faut le reconnaître. C'est impressionnant. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne semble pas avoir de capacités psychiques malgré tout ce qu'il est. »

_Elle parle avec neutralité mais je ressens une certaine pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle me juge, elle m'étudie, elle m'observe. Elle semble vouloir savoir ce que je suis mais ce n'est pas difficile ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! UN VRAI MONSTRE A CAUSE DE BELZAK ! _

« Je sais ce que tu es réellement. »

_La voix d'Adomantxys vient dans mon esprit mais ma rage est toujours présente. Pourtant, le calme olympien dont elle fait preuve me trouble. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais … mais mais … aaaaaah !_

_J'en ai assez d'être paralysé ! Surtout ce sourire mauvais de la part de Belzak ! Il croit qu'il est au-dessus de moi ! Je vais l'écraser ! Le réduire en morceaux ! Il ne restera plus rien de lui après mon passage ! JE VAIS L'EXTERMINER ! JE VAIS L'ECLATER ! JE VAIS LE DETRUIRE ! MORCEAU PAR MORCEAU !_

« Belzak, reculez si vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

_Adomantxys vient dire cela alors qu'en même temps, mon corps commence peu à peu à se libérer de son étreinte psychique. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sais juste que mon corps répond présent ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Mes yeux sont en train de brûler ! J'ai ma vue qui se floute … avant de redevenir normale ?!_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai reculer ? Tu n'es pas capable de l'arrêter ou quoi ? »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR ! »

_Je pousse un nouveau hurlement alors que soudainement, mon corps stoppe la paralysie crée par Adomantxys. Aussitôt, je fonce vers Belzak, celui-ci faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. Les deux dragons humanoïdes dans leurs tenues de cosmonautes sont déjà prêts à réagir mais Adomantxys se place entre moi et Belzak. ASSEZ ! Je n'hésiterai pas à l'attaquer si elle se met en travers de mon chemin ! J'en ai rien à faire du reste !_

« Ton sang … est le mien … Nous sommes presque pareils. Nous partageons tout, n'est-ce pas ? Même nos sentiments et nos émotions, je le comprends finalement. »

_Qu'est-ce que … qu'elle vient de me dire dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Je n'ai rien compris mais je ne la laisserai pas m'arrêter ! IL EST TROP TARD MAINTENANT ! Pourtant, elle me stoppe avec son bras droit et son arme._

« Désolée. » _dit-elle tout simplement à voix haute avant que son arme ne se décharge dans mon corps, créant un puissant rayon qui me traverse en intégralité._

_Je … c'était quoi ça ? C'était … quoi ça ? Mon corps ? Je ne ressens plus vraiment mon corps. Je … je … c'était quoi ça ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je m'effondre sur le sol alors que du sang a recouvert un peu le corps d'Adomantxys. La paralysie s'arrête sur Séphyria et les autres alors qu'Adomantxys déclare :_

« Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Ils seront trop occupés avec lui. »

« HUMPF ! Est-ce que tu es sûre au moins qu'il va mourir ? » _dit Belzak alors que je ne sais même pas s'il me regarde ou non. Je ne ressens plus mon corps, plus rien dans mon corps._

« Cela ne dépend que de lui. La fusée va bientôt partir. »

_J'entends des bruits de pas autour de moi et d'autres qui s'éloignent. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je fais quoi ? Je dois laisser Belzak s'enfuir ? Je dois le laisser partir ? Il en est hors de question ! HORS DE QUEST ION ! HORS DE QUESTION !_

« JE VOUS RETROUVERAI ! MËME DANS L'ESPACE ! JE TE TUERAI, BELZAK ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai entendu ma voix … ma voix bien réelle. Et autour de moi, je peux remarquer les visages étonnés de tout le monde. Belzak est aussi surpris que les autres, disant d'une voix qui se veut neutre :_

« De la télépathie ? Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Il ne les possédait pas auparavant non ? Enfin bon qu'importe. Allons-y dès maintenant. Plus de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. »

_Je ne peux pas le laisser s'enfuir ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Je tente de me redresser mais l'afflux de sang qui s'écoule de mon imposant corps m'empêche de me mouvoir correctement._

« Ric ! Arrête ! Tes blessures sont trop importantes ! Nous pourrons l'avoir un autre jour ! » _me crie Séphyria alors que Lania poses ses mains sur ma plaie._

« LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS PARTIR ! »

« Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? » _me demande Lania alors qu'elle cherche à me guérir mais une puissance onde psychique repousse tout le monde alors que je redresse tout mon corps._

« Ne m'en empêchez pas ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

_Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Quitte à perdre le peu d'humanité qui me reste ! Quitte à ce que rien, ni personne, ne puisse me reconnaître ! QUITTE A DISPARAITRE ENSUITE ! JE DOIS L'ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ! Ah … ah … ah …_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Humanité perdue

**Chapitre 20 : Humanité perdue**

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Je vais bien … je vais bien … laissez-moi … »

_Je murmure cela alors que je passe mes tentacules sur mon visage. Je vais mal … je vais très mal mais je peux leur parler. Je regarde autour de moi leurs visages étonnés. Qu'ils me laissent … je vais bien. Je vais bien._

« Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Comment est-ce possible ? » _demande Lania alors qu'ils restent autour de moi, étonnés et un peu apeurés par la suite des évènements._

« Vous ne pouvez plus. Je me sens … bien. Je suis juste un monstre. En tant que monstre, je dois disparaître. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Regardez-moi. Je suis différent non ? Différent de vous non ? »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je parle aussi calmement alors qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, je voulais tout détruire. Je ne sais pas … je me sens mal et vide. Je leur ai demandé de me regarder et j'entends la voix d'Alphonse qui me dit calmement et faiblement :_

« Tu n'as plus qu'un œil, Ric. Un gros œil rouge … comme ceux des Noctunoirs. »

« C'est pour cela que vos pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent plus m'atteindre. Et que même Adomantxys n'a rien pu faire pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ca me semble normal … et logique. Ah … ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

« Mais ta blessure … » _bredouille Céra alors que je me redresse. J'entends un petit cri étonné de la part de Calsidya, Loïc mumurant :_

« Ta blessure au ventre n'est plus là ? A la place, tu as du métal bleu … avec des yeux rouges ? On dirait les yeux d'un Archeodong. »

« Ce qui me permet de vous parler. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis un monstre, je resterai toujours un monstre. Remerciez les pouvoirs psychiques de cet Archéodong pour passer outre ma colère. J'y vais … avant qu'ils ne partent. »

_Je commence à ramper mais à une vitesse bien plus grande qu'auparavant. Mes pouvoirs psychiques me permettent un déplacement bien plus simple. Mais je sens que les autres me suivent alors qu'en même temps, le sol commence à trembler fortement, comme toute la base. La fusée commence à partir ? Je dois les arrêter ! Mais je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai entendu Belzak et les autres._

_Une fusée est en train de partir à une cinquantaine de mètre de nous. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas seule. Une seconde fusée est là, des scientifiques et des soldats s'affairant déjà à la faire partir pour aller rejoindre celle de Belzak. Sauf qu'ils n'en auront pas la possibilité. Je les tue sans aucune hésitation, commençant à me diriger vers la fusée avant qu'une voix douce et tendre ne me dise :_

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas partir sans nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé de tenue pour toi. »

… … … _Je me retourne, voyant mon unique œil qui se pose sur les femmes et les hommes en tenue de cosmonaute. Ils sont tous prêts ? Sauf Loïc ? Celui-ci hausse les épaules, disant :_

« Contrairement à Belzak, je ne suis pas vraiment préparé. Néanmoins, même si je ne suis pas le plus pertinent des hommes pour permettre le lancement d'une fusée, j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses pendant que tout le monde se préparait à ce grand voyage. Dommage pour moi, je ne pense pas que je verrai la Terre de l'espace. »

« Fais attention à toi, non ? Tu seras seul dans cet endroit si on te laisse … »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu montres de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis que tu es devenu ainsi, Ric. » _répond Loïc alors que je m'adressais à lui par la pensée. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, pas très drôle même._

_Je ne lui réponds pas. Je rentre en premier dans la fusée alors que je m'approche de la salle de contrôle. J'utilise mes pouvoirs psychiques pour commencer à préparer le tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fusée, ça y ressemble mais l'espace dedans me fait plus penser aux vaisseaux de science-fiction que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans les films à la télévision. C'est étrange mais me dire que c'est la réalité … Mais c'est la réalité. Je suis un monstre, je ne suis plus humain, plus rien du tout. La fusée est parée au décollage, comme je l'entends alors que je reste un peu soucieux pour Loïc. Même si mon visage ne peut plus refléter grand-chose à cause de ma forme, je dois paraître inquiet car Séphyria m'embrasse sur mon œil que j'ai fermé par réflexe. Je l'entends me dire :_

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Roubé et Alphonse sont restés en bas ? Il était hors de question pour eux de laisser Loïc seul. Je suis contente de voir que tu es revenu. »

« Séphyria, je ne reviendrai pas. Ne te fait pas d'illusions. J'ai décidé de tout abandonner. Ca ne sert plus à rien de se battre pour ça. » _dis-je par la pensée à elle seule alors qu'elle semble étonnée. Elle voudrait reparler mais je la force à remettre son casque, la fusée commençant maintenant à quitter le sol, tout le monde étant obligé de s'asseoir … sauf moi bien entendu._

_Les minutes s'écoulent alors que nous quittons peu à peu l'atmosphère terrestre. J'entends des coups de feu ainsi que des cris autour de moi. La communication avec le sol ? Loïc ? Alphonse ? Quand même pas ? Ils …_

« Ric. Nous devons quitter la base, on vous laisse vous occuper de Belzak dans l'espace. Il semblerait que quelques membres de la Triafa sont encore vivants. » _dit Roubé alors que peu à peu, les personnes autour de moi retirent leurs tenues de cosmonautes pour être plus libres._

« Co… comment vont Alphonse et Loïc ? »

« Pas si bien que ça. Je n'ai pas réellement la possibilité de les défendre mais maintenant que vous êtes dans l'espace, je vais tenter de les emmener en sé… »

_J'ai juste le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une explosion avant des grésillements … puis la communication est coupée ? Je ne préfère pas regarder les personnes autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment est-ce que je pourrai nous ramener sur la planète Terre ensuite ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté tout ça ? La vengeance m'a emmené aux pires choses. La vengeance m'a dévoré ... je ne suis pas qu'un monstre physiquement mais aussi à l'intérieur. Je trouverai le moyen … quitte à perdre tout ce qui me reste de l'ancien Ric. Il n' a plus de retour en arrière pour moi._


End file.
